Si tu aime la musique alors aime moi En cour de Correction
by tonaru
Summary: Sasuke est une personne riche allant dans le lycée le plus prestigieux de Konoha. Son souhait le plus cher est de devenir chanteur, et c'est pour cela qu'il a créé un groupe avec ses amis... cependant ils vont faire la rencontre d'un petit blond qui va changer la vie lycéenne de notre ténébreux ainsi que celle de tout le groupe. Remerciement a Accro-aux-mangas et ContreInverse
1. Chapter 1 Une rentré spéciale

**_Cette histoire je l'ai fais il y a un petit bout de temps (3 ans) mais j'y suis très attaché donc je vais la publier =) elle est aussi sur mon blog lune-en-larme_**

_P.O.V Sasuke_

_Bientôt, je me retrouve face au portail de cette putain d'école. Les cours me saoulent, et j'en ai marre de ces pouffes qui me courent après... si je pouvais les faire disparaître d'un clin d'œil je serais au paradis !_

_Fin du P.O.V_

Le jeune homme quitta sa belle limousine noire pour entrer dans la cour de son lycée.  
Il marchait tout droit, il n'y avait personne, juste lui. Il entra en poussant une grande porte ornée de cristaux et totalement illuminée. Le brun prit ensuite l'ascenseur pour arriver à l'étage supérieur, plus lumineux encore que le rez-de-chaussée. Il s'avança lentement vers une salle de classe d'un pas nonchalant puis toqua deux fois avant d'entrer.  
Soudain, alors même qu'il passait le seuil de la porte, les hurlements hystériques des jeunes filles en chaleur se firent entendre depuis l'autre bout du couloir, résonant dans tout le lycée.

-Le professeur : Sasuke Uchiwa, vous êtes en retard ! Le jour de la rentrée en plus !

-Sasuke : Et alors, ça te gêne ?

Le professeur se tût, ne sachant que répondre face à l'insolence du jeune Uchiwa.

Sasuke avança et s'installa à côté d'un jeune garçon à la longue chevelure d'ébène. Ses cheveux coulaient dans son dos, lisses comme une cascade de ténèbres.

... : Sasuke tu es, une fois de plus, allé trop loin avec tes remarques. Un jour, ils vont te virer du lycée.

... : Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront virer « SASUKE UCHIWA » !

Le garçon qui venait de prendre la parole se prénommait Shikamaru et il était doté d'une intelligence qui dépassait sans doute celle d'Albert Einstein.

-Sasuke : Ne inquiètes pas pour moi Neji, de toute façon, je suis riche. Je peux régler tous les problèmes avec mon argent. Bon, par contre, je pense qu'il faut encore chercher une salle dans ce lycée pour brancher les instruments de musique et pouvoir jouer en paix !

-Gaara : Je propose l'ancienne salle de musique qui se trouve au sous-sol, au moins personne ne viendra nous déranger... On pourra peut-être éviter tes fans.

Le professeur, excédé, arriva sur le groupe de garçons et hurla sa fureur au groupe des rois du lycée : JE VOUS RAPPELES QUE VOUS ETES EN COURS !

Sasuke, l'ignorant royalement, composa un numéro sur son portable et sortit de la salle de classe pour parler à son correspondant sans qu'on puisse lui crier dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke rentra de nouveau en cours, s'assit sur sa table en argent et, avec une moue lasse, se mit à compter : 4, 3, 2, 1...0, Bonjour Mme la directrice.

Une femme entra à ce moment-là dans la salle de classe, furieuse et exaspérée puis se tourna directement vers le descendant des Uchiwa.

-Tsunade : SASUKE ! Tu crois encore que tu vas virer un professeur comme ça te chante ?! L'année dernière, tu en as déjà viré 5! Et là ! Le jour de la rentrée !

-Sasuke : Il est venu interrompre ma conversation. Si demain, il est encore là, je fermerais ce lycée, compris ?

-Les hystériques : OUAAAAAAAAAA Sasuke a la classe les filles !

Tsunade du capituler, n'ayant pas d'autres choix que de renvoyer le pauvre professeur du lycée et de le remplacer par un nouveau un peu moins arrogant... Par ailleurs, elle mit celui-ci au courant que certains élèves disposaient d'une certaine immunité.

-Neji : Tu es allé un peu loin je trouve. Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin ou quoi ?

-Shika : Laisse tomber Neji c'est « SASUKE UCHIWA » tu vois ? Bon, après ce cour, on a une heure de temps libre. Ca vous dit d'aller voir la fameuse salle ?

-Sasuke : hm

-Garra : ok.

-Neji : Je dois voir ma cousine avant.

-Shika : Toujours aussi protecteur envers elle à ce que je vois.

Le groupe exclusivement masculin quitta la classe dès que la sonnerie retentit et alla voir la fameuse Hinata. La cousine de Neji avait des cheveux longs, bleutés et des yeux aussi pâles que ceux de son cousin.

-Hinata : Sa...Sa...Salut tout...Tout le monde.

-Garra : On t'a fait peur ?

Hinata hocha la tête en rougissant, incapable de regarder le beau jeune homme dans les yeux.

-Neji : Bon je suis venu te dire qu'on va au sous-sol avec les potes, pour voir si on ne s'est pas ramollis pendant les vacances. Tu ne saurais pas où est ma guitare par hasard ?

-Hinata : Tu l'as laissé à la maison...

-Sasuke : Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour qu'on te la ramène ?

-Neji : Non, ce n'est pas la peine Sasu, je prends celle d'Hinata... ça ne te gêne pas ?  
La concernée secoua la tête, lui tendant l'instrument avec un sourire timide.

Du côté de deux autres personnes...

-... : Naruto, dépêche-toi de te lever, tu vas arriver en retard à école !

-Naruto : ZZZ zzz pour… Zzz quoi ?... Zzzz

-... : Si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite... tu n'auras pas de ramen.

Naruto se leva aussitôt, enfila son uniforme en deux temps trois mouvements, avant de courir vers la personne qui l'avait obligé à se lever.

-Naruto : Iruka tu étais obligé de me réveiller ?

-Iruka : Oui, sinon tu vas arriver en retard en cours, c'est moi qui paye les impôts alors bosse au moins à l'école !

-Naruto : Pourquoi tu payes les impôts de cette maison moisie si déjà s'en ait est une ! On dirait plutôt une cabane en ruine qu'autre chose !

-Iruka : Comme tu le dis si bien, cette ruine est notre seul toit, on n'a pas le choix c'est ça, ou bien vivre dehors.

Naruto déjeuna en vitesse pour ne pas penser à ce qu'avait dit Iruka, leur situation financière avait de quoi couper son appétit pourtant monstrueux.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à son misérable lycée où tout était sale ou à moitié détruit. Celui-ci était fermé par un misérable portail rouillé dans lequel une famille d'insectes répugnante avait élu domicile.

P.O.V Naruto

Je n'aime pas ce lycée, à chaque fois que je m'y rends j'ai envie de vomir... Les toilettes sentent le chien mort, c'est d'ailleurs possible qu'il y ait un ou deux cadavres là-dedans. Dans tous les couloirs, il y a une odeur abominable, c'est presque impossible de travailler dans ce lycée sans avoir un masque à gaz ! Heureusement que c'est ma deuxième année, même si les cours commencent plus tôt... Tiens, à propos il est quelle heure ? ... ha... MERDE !

Fin P.O.V

Naruto parcourut les couloirs à toute vitesse, ignorant l'ascenseur cassé depuis bien longtemps, il gravit les marches quatre à quatre, avant d'arriver devant la porte de sa classe, essoufflé, se tenant les côtes. Ouvrant le battant, il voulut se diriger vers sa place en silence quand la voix du professeur l'arrêta net.

-... : Vous êtes en retard !

-Naruto : Pardon monsieur, j'ai sauvé un chaton et... Murmurât-il.

-Professeur: Va t'asseoir... tu m'as déjà sortie cette excuse.

Naruto ignora la remarque ironique et se laissa tomber à sa place, une chaise qui l'avait accueillie toute sa première année déjà, juste à côté de celle de son meilleur ami, Kiba. Ce dernier souriait, laissant entrevoir des dents étrangement pointues.

-Kiba : Toujours en retard !

-Naruto : Désolé Kiba je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite...

-Kiba : Oui je te crois. Avec ta petit taille, tes traits fins et ta voix féminine on a essayé de te draguer en chemin c'est ça ?

-Naruto : C'EST VRAI QUE JE SUIS PETIT ! C'EST VRAI QUE J'AI UNE VOIX DE FILLE DES FOIS MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! (Mot auteur : oui je te crois Naruto xp ... surtout que, quand tu cris, tu as une voix de fille...)

-Professeur, avec un sourire : Dehors Uzumaki ! On ne crie pas pendant mon cour.

-Naruto : Mais !

-Professeur : Dehors ! Et on ne discute pas !

Naruto sortit de la salle en traînant des pieds sous les ricanements des autres élèves de la classe. Il avait à peine fait trois pas dans le couloir que d'autres éclats de voix sortirent de la salle et Kiba jaillit à son tour de la classe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Naruto : Tu fais quoi là ?

-Kiba : Je me suis fais viré comme toi. Je l'ai insulté de sale C**.

-Naruto : Tu es un cas désespéré... et désespérant !

-Kiba : Ouais et alors ?! Puis tu pourrais dire merci au moins, tu n'es pas seul dans le couloir non ?

-Naruto : Oki tu as gagné : Mer-ci ! Tu es content ? Bon on fait quoi là maintenant mister ''je te lâche pas même dans la connerie'' ?

-Kiba : Mister te propose de bâcher.

-Naruto : Quoi ?! MAIS T'ES FOU ! ON EST LE PREMIER JOUR ET TU VEUX BÂCHER !

-Kiba : On s'en fou. De toute façon tu n'as jamais écouté en cours et les profs ne se gênent pas pour te virer à la moindre boulette, alors je ne vois pas le problème.

-Naruto : Mouais, j'avoue... Mais du coup, on va où ? Pas chez moi, Iruka m'assassinerait !

-Kiba : Suis moi et fais moi confiance !

P.O.V Naruto

Je suivis Kiba dans cette folle aventure, il n'est pas très sérieux mais je l'apprécie beaucoup car c'est l'un de mes premiers amis. Il ne m'a jamais lâché, il a toujours été cool avec moi et grâce à lui j'ai pu éviter beaucoup d'ennuis pendant mon année de seconde... Il y a beaucoup de voyous ici, et dans cette école ils font régner la loi du plus fort. J'ai aussi une autre amie que j'aime beaucoup, c'est Sakura. Mais elle n'est pas dans cette école, ses parent ont préférés l'envoyer dans l'école la plus prestigieuse de la ville, « Konoha high school ». Ses parents ont du beaucoup économiser pour qu'elle y aille alors qu'elle avait de très bonnes notes ! Moi et Kiba on n'a pas pu car, Primo on a des notes dignes d'imbéciles finis et Secundo on n'a pas assez d'argent...  
Tout d'un coup on s'est arrêté devant une sorte de bar restaurant.

-Moi : Kiba ? Pourquoi on est là ?

-Kiba : C'est simple! La dernière fois quand tu étais saoul, tu as chanté... ta voix était magnifique belle et douce, j'en avais envie de pleurer.

-Moi : TAIS-TOI KIBA !

-Kiba, avec un sourire amusé : Quoi tu n'es pas content ? Mon idée s'était que tu chantes dans ce bar : ils recrutent des personnes pour mettre de l'ambiance le soir ! Et en plus Iruka et toi pourrez manger trois repas par jour au lieu de deux... Ce qui ne te ferait pas de mal si tu ne veux pas rester petit toute ta vie !

-Moi : Mais... Si Iruka apprend que je bosse à mon âge, il va me tuer ! (lentement...)

-Kiba : Allé ! Fais le pour moi au moins (yeux de chaton)

-Moi : ... ... ... ... Ok, c'est bon ! Tu as gagné...

Kiba et moi sommes alors entrés dans ce fameux bar. Quand tout à coup, une personne fonça sur nous.


	2. Chapter 2 Des petit Début

L'homme qui nous avait foncé dessus était habillé avec un costume noir à la coupe impeccable. Celui-ci nous souleva, Kiba et moi, comme si nous ne pesions rien. On ne comprenait pas ce qui nous arrivait.

... : On n'entre pas sans autorisation les gosses.

Kiba : Putain ! Quelle autorisation ?!

... :Lâche-les immédiatement Juugo !

Le dénommé Juugo nous relâcha aussitôt.

,.. : Bon, vous voulez quoi les morveux ?

Moi : On veut travailler dans ce bar !

... : Vous ne savez rien faire, vous êtes encore à l'école, alors ne rêvez pas !

Kiba : Si, on sait faire des choses ! Il sait jouer du piano comme un pro et il a une voix de star ! Moi, je joue de la guitare classique, vous voulez de la musique pour mettre de l'ambiance non ?

... : J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire… D'après vos uniformes vous venez du lycée des inutiles, ça m'étonnerait que vous sachiez jouer d'un instrument. Et de toute façon je n'emploie pas des pauvres, ils ont un bien trop mauvais langage.

Il rabattit sa capuche sur ses épaules, découvrant un visage reptilien, ses yeux emplis d'une intelligence malsaine presque effrayante.

Kiba : Si vous ne nous croyez pas, laissez-nous jouer, on vous prouvera que vous avez tord !

Avec un sourire amusé, l'homme nous répondit qu'il voulait bien voir de quoi on était capable, mais qu'il nous arrêterait si c'était vraiment trop nul.  
On entra donc, Kiba et moi, dans ce fameux bar.

Fin P.O.V Naruto

Naruto et Kiba entrèrent dans le bar, suivit par l'homme au visage de serpent, ils ne passèrent cependant pas par la pièce principale, se glissant dans les coulisses par une porte où était écrit "Staff Only". Là-bas ils attendirent, visiblement, c'était une sorte d'audition.

... : Après c'est votre tour !

Kiba et Naruto : Ok

Naruto : Pourquoi tu lui as dis que je faisais du piano ?!

Kiba : Car c'est vrai, tout simplement. Tu m'as dit que tes parents t'avaient appris avant de mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto : Mais ça fait des années que je n'ai plus touché un piano ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais jouer de la guitare ?

Kiba : Tu me poseras des questions plus tard. Aller viens, on y va !

(m.a : dans toutes les musiques que Naruto chantera il aura la voix d'une fille)

Naruto s'installa au piano, Kiba prit une guitare puis ils entamèrent la chanson et Naruto se mit à chanter.

Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsu matsu no omatsuri  
Le festival de fin d'Août était rempli de gens.

Yukata wo kite geta mo haite  
Je portais un yukata et des socques,

Karan koron oto wo tateru  
Le genre qui faisait "toc toc toc" en marchant.

Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki  
Lorsque nous avons regardé ensemble le feu d'artifice qui était lancé

Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo  
J'ai discrètement jeté un oeil à ton visage au regard concentré.

Sotto nusumi mita no  
Tout irait bien si je te détestais

Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii noni  
Mais pourtant, un jour comme aujourd'hui

Kyou mitai na hi niha kitto  
Je vais sûrement à nouveau penser à toi.

Mata omoidashite shimau yo  
Tout irait mieux si je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment.

Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta  
Même si nous ne nous croiserons plus,

Mou nidoto aeru koto mo nai noni  
Je voudrais te revoir, je voudrais te revoir

Aitai aitainda  
Maintenant encore, je pense au jour d'été où tu étais là

Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo  
Légèrement fatigués, nous nous sommes assis au bord de la route

Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara  
J'entendais au loin le son de la fanfare

Tooku kikoeru ohayashi no ne  
Leur musique résonnait.

Hyururira nari hibiku  
Une énorme couronne de

Yozora ni saita ookina ookina nishiki kamuro  
brocart apparut dans le ciel nocturne

Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru  
Encore peu de temps et l'été se terminait,

Futto setsunaku naru  
Et ça, c'était vraiment très douloureux...

Sakasama no haato ga uchi agatteta  
Un coeur inversé explosa dans le ciel.

Ahaha tte warai atte  
"Ha ha ha"... Nous riions ensemble

Suki da yo tte kisu wo shita  
Je t'aime", me disais-tu Tout en m'embrassant.

Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu  
Je devrais juste t'oublier complètement.

Konna ni mo kanashikute  
Tu me rends tellement triste

Doushite deatte shimattan darou  
Pourquoi nous sommes-nous rencontrés, au juste ?

Me wo tojireba  
En fermant les yeux

Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de  
J'ai l'impression que tu es toujours à mes côtés.

Amai toiki  
Lâchant un doux soupir,

Binetsu wo obiru watashi ha kimi ni koishita  
Je t'aimais tellement que j'en avais la fièvre.

Sono koe ni sono hitomi ni  
J'aimais ta voix, j'aimais tes yeux...

Kidukeba toki ha sugi satteku noni  
Je me rends compte que le temps passe vite

Mada kimi no omokage wo sagashite  
Mais je continue de chercher ta silhouette

Hitori kiri de miageru hanabi ni  
En regardant seule le feu d'artifice,

Kokoro ga chikuri toshite  
Mon coeur a été chamboulé.

Mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga  
Bientôt, la prochaine saison

Yatte kuru yo  
Va s'installer.

Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi  
Nous avons regardé ensemble un feu d'artifice éphémère.

Ima demo omou ano natsu no hi wo  
Maintenant encore, je pense à ce jour d'été

Quand Naruto arrêta de chanter, les personnes présentes applaudirent Naruto et Kiba comme des stars, frappant des pieds et leur offrant une véritable ovation.

Kiba : Alors tu vois que tu sais encore jouer du Piano !

L'homme au visage de serpent apparut dans leur dos, comme par magie, les faisant sursauter.

... : Je vous embauche. Dès que vous avez fini les cours vous viendrez ici. Je vous payerai à l'heure et mon prénom est Orochimaru !

En sortant Kiba et Naruto crièrent de joie.

Kiba : OUAIIIIIIIIIS ! On a réussi !

Naruto : Dis-moi maintenant, où as-tu appris à jouer de la guitare classique ?

Kiba : Ben en fait... Tu te rappelles ? Pendant les grandes vacances scolaires, quand on était en troisième, je te disais à chaque fois que je n'avais pas envie de sortir… Ben … c'était à cause de... en fait... une fille ... mi... mignonne qui avait emménagé pendant les vacances et on a discuté... et... elle m'a appris à jouer de la guitare.

Naruto eut un grand sourire amusé et, l'attrapant par les épaules, il lui demanda.

Naruto : Tu n'oublies rien ?

Kiba : Si, on s'est embrassé.

Naruto : Et ben dit donc... tu me cachais beaucoup de choses ! Et en plus tu m'entraînes dans ce bar pour chanter, bien belle aventure mais... on a raté le premier jour de cours pour te faire plaisir !

Kiba : Pardon Naruto…

Naruto : Je te pardonne à une condition !

Kiba : Laquelle ?

Naruto : Apprend moi la guitare ! Vendredi après-midi on n'a pas cour !

Kiba : Euh...en fait Naruto c'est que...

Naruto : Quoi encore ?

Kiba : Ben normalement... c'est une surprise... Sakura va me tuer.

Naruto : Cause... Sinon je démissionne.

Kiba : Ok… Sakura va nous faire entrer dans son lycée car ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Elle aimerait bien qu'on passe une journée entre potes et vendredi elle aussi n'a pas cour.

Naruto : QUOI ! Mais elle va se faire renvoyer si elle fait ça !

Kiba : Mais comprend la ! Elle ne sort plus de son lycée sauf le week-end et l'année dernière ça a été très dur pour elle ! Il faut bien qu'elle s'amuse un peu !

Naruto : Et pourquoi je ne suis au courant de rien ?

Kiba : Elle t'expliquera tout vendredi. Ok ?

Naruto : ...Ok

Du coté de notre ténébreux préféré.

Les garçons descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol où se trouvait l'ancienne salle de musique. Celle-ci se révéla aussi sombre que poussiéreuse.

Sasuke : Ta salle craint trop Gaara.

Shika : Monsieur-jamais-content se contentera, pour la première fois de sa vie, de ce qu'il y a.

Neji : Bon, je branche mon ampli et on y va.

Sasuke : J'ai oublié le micro...

Neji : T'est lourd Sasuke, tu pourrais faire un effort !

Gaara : Ne stressez pas, il y en a un dans l'armoire.

Shikamaru : Dis-moi Gaara, comment tu connais tout ça exactement ?

Gaara : C'est simple, j'ai demandé à Tsunade un endroit où je pourrais m'entraîner à la batterie. Elle m'a dit d'utiliser l'ancienne salle de musique car plus personne ne l'utilise...

Sasuke : Les gars, on n'est pas là pour déblatérer, ok ? On joue ou on se barre !

Shika : A vos ordres maître Sasuke.

P.O.V Sasuke

J'attends un instant que Shika se prépare à démarrer avec la basse, Neji est déjà prêt à la guitare suivi de Gaara avec la batterie... Je démarre à la guitare suivi du chant que m'avait écrit Shika. Ce mec est presque aussi doué pour les rimes que pour les échecs...

Pig that is soaked in a soup of crime  
Le porc est imbibé de ce potage de crime

It is à pain of the children whom you murdered?  
Est-ce la douleur des enfants que vous avez assassinés

Hate yourself  
Haïssez-vous vous-même,

In the maze without an end...  
Dans ce labyrinthe sans fin

Why do you still breathe?  
Pourquoi respirez-vous toujours ?

Garekino shitade shinjitsuga  
Au-dessous des décombres la réalité est une image se tordant

Notauchimawaru ewa naniyorimo fukai  
Au dessus profond

(The invisible wall)  
[le mur invisible]

Kodoku zouo shitto fuan Kyomuni saita muhyoujou  
Isolement Haine Envie Anxiété

Naniyorimo omoi  
D'aucune expression ne fleurit, par dessus tout, l'émotion

(The invisible wall)  
[le mur invisible]

Sanjou oou fujourini omoeta warau aozora  
Pour déguiser la vue désastreuse le ciel bleu rit ce qui paraît absurde

In the maze without an end... Ayamachini obore  
Dans ce labyrinthe sans fin Dans les fautes je coule

In the maze without an end... Why do you still breathe ?  
Dans ce labyrinthe sans fin Pourquoi respirez-vous toujours ?

Sorrow made you [x3]  
La douleur que vous avez fait [x3]

In the bottom of the dark,dark sea  
Au fond de la mer sombre

Sorrow made you [x3]  
La douleur vous a fait [x3]

Tsugunai tsuzuke... And die  
Continuer l'expiation et mourir

Pig that is soaked in soup of crime  
Le porc est imbibé de ce potage de crime

In the maze without an end,[Hate yourself]  
Dans ce labyrinthe sans fin, [Haïssez-vous vous-même]

Ayamachini obore  
Dans les fautes je coule

In the maze without an end, [Hate yourself]  
Dans ce labyrinthe sans fin, [Haïssez-vous vous-même]

Why do you still breathe ?  
Pourquoi respirez-vous toujours ?

Sorrow made you [x3]  
La douleur vous a fait [x3]

In the bottom of the dark,dark sea  
Au fond de la mer sombre

Sorrow made you [x3]  
La douleur que vous avez fait [x3]

Aijoumo shiranu kodokuna pareedo  
L'amour aussi connaît la parade de la solitude

Sorrow made you [x3]  
La douleur vous a fait [x3]

In the bottom of the dark,dark sea  
Au fond de la mer sombre

Sorrow made you [x3]  
La douleur vous a fait [x3]

Tsugunai tsuzuke... And die  
Continuer l'expiation et mourir

Sorrow made you  
La douleur vous a fait

In the maze without an end... Why do you still breathe ?  
Dans ce labyrinthe sans fin... Pourquoi respirez-vous toujours ?

La chanson se termine, je reprends mon souffle, tout comme les autres. Puis, sans que personne ne dise un mot, on commence à ranger nos affaires, il fallait retourner en cours. Sinon j'allais encore devoir virer un prof... Mais, au dernier moment, le son d'un piano me fait me retourner vers les gars qui s'étaient mis à discuter.

Fin du P.O.V de Sasuke

Shika : Il n'a pas perdu la main depuis le temps.

Neji : Je l'admire toujours autant d'arriver à jouer de la guitare et chanter en même temps... c'est fort !

Gaara : Je propose de refaire un concert demain.

Shika : C'est beaucoup trop tôt, attentons un peu !

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs venait de poser ses doigts sur les touches d'un piano, emplissant la salle d'un La profond.

Neji : Je viens de remarquer, il y a un piano électrique ici, on s'en débarrasse ? Il nous gêne.

Sasuke : Non !

Gaara : Pourquoi Sasuke ? Ça ne nous sert à rien.

Sasuke : Si ! Je veux un pianiste dans notre groupe.

Shika : D'où te viens cette idée ?

Sasuke : hm...

Neji : Ca ne me gêne pas moi… Mais je voudrais qu'on fasse un concert !

Sasuke : Comme vous voulez... Au fait, avant que j'oublie Neji. Préviens ta cousine que je ne veux plus voir sa copine bonbon rose, sinon je recommencerai. Ok ?

Neji : C'est bien compris.

Et le groupe de garçons retourna en cours.


	3. Chapter 3 des rencontre malheureuse p1

Naruto demande tous les jours à Kiba ce qui est arrivée à Sakura pendant son année de seconde, mais celui-ci lui répond à chaque fois d'attendre vendredi.

Le jeudi arriva, contrairement à d'habitude, Naruto était pressé de terminer son nouveau boulot. Même s'il adorait chanter, il voulait vraiment revoir son amie aux cheveux roses.

P.O.V Naruto

Enfin jeudi je ne pouvais plus attendre ! Toutes ces cachotteries m'énervent et, en plus, Kiba est en retard et c'est bientôt à nous. Pffff.

Fin P.O.V Naruto

Naruto du monter sur la scène sans chanter, il joua à la place du Frédéric Chopin et à la fin de son interprétation, il s'excusa de ne pas avoir pu chanter à cause de son ami qui n'avait pas pu venir.

Orochimaru : Naruto, viens ici s'il-te-plaît.

Naruto : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Orochimaru : Pourquoi ton ami n'est-il pas ici ?! Ça fait à peine quatre jours que vous travaillez ici et vous vous permettez de rater un jour de travail ?! Si ça recommence encore une fois je vous vire tous les deux ! Ne sois surtout pas en retard demain. Tu travailleras même une heure plus tôt pour compenser l'absence de ton camarade !

Naruto : Quoi mais c'est ...

Orochimaru : Tais-toi ! Tu n'as rien à ajouter ! C'est ça ou bien la porte ok ?

Naruto : Pffff.

Naruto sortit de son travail très énervé et totalement frustré par les remontrances d'Orochimaru... Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres... Mais si en plus ils étaient totalement injustes...

P.O.V Naruto

Enfoiré d'Orochimaru et ce B***** de Kiba qui n'est pas capable de venir bosser comme tout monde ! Et c'est quoi ce mec qui me barre la sortie ?

Moi : Pardon s'il-vous-plait. Je voudrais sortir !

... : Franchement, depuis quand les demi-portions donnent-elles des ordres ?

Il me poussa violement contre la porte de sortie avec un air menaçant. Je l'ai poussé de toutes mes forces, il a trébuché et j'en ai profité pour partir en courant jusqu'à chez moi. De nos jours les gens sont de plus en plus violents !

Fin P.O.V

P.O.V Sasuke

Putain de gamin ! Si je recroise sa route, je lui explose la tête... On ne met pas un Uchiwa par terre ! Surtout si on ne dépasse pas le mètre cinquante ! Grr. Bon, où est ce vieux serpent d'Orochimaru ? Tiens le voilà !

Moi : Alors tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu as trouvé un pianiste pour moi ?

Orochimaru : Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'était que pour toi ! Après tout, tout ce qui est ici est à moi... Mais je veux bien te le "prêter".

Moi : Pff. Tu ne penses qu'à toi te toute façon. Mais bon, tu sais que je veux mon pianiste !

Orochimaru : Et si je ne te le donne pas ?

Moi : Je ferme ton bar. A toi de choisir, je te laisse vingt-quatre heures. Sur ce, je dois te laisser, j'ai des affaires à régler.

Je partis en claquant la porte, rien ne m'énerve plus que ceux qui refusent de se plier à mes ordres...

Fin du P.O.V Sasuke

Du coté de notre blond adoré,

Cheveux d'or méditait tranquillement sur son matelas au moment où son portable sonna.

-Naruto : Allo ?

-Kiba : C'est Kiba, désolé mon vieux, j'ai...

-Naruto : Je ne veux plus que tu me refasses un coup comme celui-là, ok ?!

-Kiba : Mais c'est Sakura qui m'a demandée de venir pour nos uniformes et ...

-Naruto : Tout ça c'est du n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi Sakura nous ferait entrer en cachette ? Et c'est quoi le problème de ce lycée ? Pourquoi elle a mis un an avant de nous répondre ?

Kiba : Calmes-toi Naruto, en fait c'est un peu de ma faute... je t'expliquerais demain. Bye.

Naruto: Attend!

P.O.V Naruto

Il m'énerve ! Toujours à raccrocher au nez des gens ! Demain, il est mort.

J'arrive devant la maison de Kiba... Qui est largement plus grande que la mienne. C'est normal après tout, il y a plein de chiens. Il vit au milieu d'une véritable meute ! Je suis devant sa porte et je frappe trois coups. Soudain Akamaru, son chien, se jette sur moi pour me lécher le visage.

... : KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Il y a quelqu'un en bas pour toi !

-Moi : Bonjour madame Inuzuka.

-Mère de Kiba : Ça va mon petit Naruto ?

-Moi : Oui bien et ... !

Je me sens d'un coup tiré en arrière, la mère de Kiba me lance un sourire désolé tandis que son fils me tire à travers le jardin.

- Kiba : Dépêche-toi !

- Moi : Ça ne va pas la tête ? Vous ne m'expliquez rien, tu es absent au boulot et tu veux que je te suive gentiment ?! Les explications d'abord !

-Kiba : Désolé mon vieux, on n'a pas le temps !

Kiba me porta comme un sac à patate sur le reste du trajet, malgré mes exclamations énervées. On entra par la porte de service dans le lycée de Sakura. Il était immense et c'était le plus beau bâtiment que j'avait jamais vu. On aurait dit que tout était en or... Comparé à notre lycée, celui-là était magnifique.

Moi : Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est du vrai cristal sur les poignets de porte ?

Kiba : Tais-toi, il ne faut pas se faire repérer par les gardes !

Moi : Quoi ? Il y a des grades ?

Kiba me mit une pomme dans la bouche pour me faire taire ! Quel E****** !  
Il tourna à gauche puis à droite et pour finir on arriva dans les toilettes des garçons.

-Kiba : Je te promets de tout t'expliquer ! Je te le jure, ok ? Mais avant écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, Sakura s'est fait persécuter pendant toute son année de seconde. Je l'ai appris grâce à une de ses amies et elle a tenté à plusieurs reprises de se suicider mais son amie a pu l'arrêter. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment. Maintenant mets ça ! Et ne pose pas de questions.

J'étais encore sous le choc après les révélations de Kiba quand j'enfilai l'uniforme. Je n'en revenais pas : je n'étais même pas au courant de cette histoire ! Ça me fait terriblement mal au cœur d'apprendre ceci de la bouche de Kiba, surtout après tant de temps ! Des larmes de tristesse et de frustration commencent à couler sur mon visage je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Fait c****.

-Kiba : Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis ! Je savais que tu serais triste pour elle et que tu voudrais l'aider tout de suite !

Kiba me serra dans ses bras pour me calmer, je pleurai encore un peu sur son épaule puis, séchant mes larmes, je me redressai. Il me sourit puis me tira dans le couloir où il y avait plein de lycéens. Ils avaient tous un truc sur eux qui brillait, je n'avais jamais vu ça! J'avais du mal à comprendre comment Sakura pouvait supporter d'étudier ici. Tout ce luxe étalé me donnait encore plus envie de vomir que l'odeur de notre lycée...

-Kiba : On est arrivé.

On était dans une salle, petite, un peu poussiéreuse, Sakura se tenait devant la fenêtre. Quand elle m'aperçu elle se jeta sur moi.

-Sakura : Mon petit Naruto ! Tu as un peu grandi, je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

-Moi : Pourquoi...Pourquoi...Tu...

Je recommençais à pleurer de nouveau, des larmes brûlantes roulaient sur mes joues. Franchement je craignais... je ressemblais à un gamin pleurnichard et en plus devant Sakura ! Mais c'était plus fort que moi...

Sakura : Pardonne-moi Naruto ! Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir tu comprends ? Je vais tout te raconter ! Assieds-toi là... c'est une longue histoire...

Flash-back de Sakura

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ce lycée est magnifique !  
Je n'en reviens pas ! Je vais étudier dans ce Palace !  
Yahhhhhhhhhhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !  
Bon où est le tableau d'affichage ? Sinon je vais arriver en retard !

Moi : Excuse-moi. Peux-tu me dire où se trouve le tableau d'affichage ?

... : Quoi encore une pauvre ?!

Moi : Euh...Quoi ? J'ai du mal comprendre ?

... : Les pauvres tutoient les gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ca prouve que tu en es une ! Ne me touche pas ! Tu vas abimer mon sac Chanel !

... : Hey, Karin, es-tu sûre que ton sac, ce n'est pas de la contrefaçon ?

... : Je croyais que ton père allait faire un discours grâce à ses financements ?

La fille partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux...

... : Salut moi c'est Tenten, la fille avec les couettes c'est Temari et avec les yeux pâles c'est Hinata et...

... : MOI c'est Ino ! Fais gaffe tu ne seras jamais plus belle que moi grand front!

Moi : Salut ! Moi c'est Sakura. Je n'ai pas un grand front sale truie!

Temari : Ne fais jamais attention à cette garce. C'est Karin. Elle fait partit du fan club de Sasuke... PFFF !

Moi : C'est qui Sasuke ?

Hinata : Une...une...person...personne...qu'il faudrait mieux éviter !

Je ne pose pas plus de questions sur ce mystérieux jeune homme... j'avais déjà entendu ce prénom, « Sasuke »... Enfin, tant qu'il me laisse tranquille tout va bien.

Plus tard dans l'année...

Enfin on arrive au deuxième trimestre, cool !

-Hinata : J'ai rencontré un garçon pendant les vacances, c'était magnifique ! Il a deux traits sur les joues et j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes tant il était beauuuuuu !

Je rigolais de joie avec Hinata, tant que j'ai dérapé et fais tombé mes livres, que je tenais dans les mains sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

-Moi : Pardon je suis vraiment désolé, excuse-moi... Je vais les ramasser.

Hinata cria horreur en voyant le garçon que je venais de renverser. Je la regardai surprise quand le jeune homme répliqua, visiblement en colère.

... : Toi, tu vas me le payer !

Le garçon prit ses affaires, me bousculant en partant. Tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage.

-Moi : Hinata ? Qui est ce garçon ?

Hinata me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans une salle vide pour ne pas qu'on nous entende. Elle semblait terrifiée quand elle me dit.

-Hinata : Sakura, fais très attention à toi. Ne prend pas ce garçon à la légère !

-Moi : Pourquoi?

Hinata avais l'air complètement paniquée.

-Hinata : Ce garçon c'est... c'est... Sasuke Uchiwa ! Il est très dangereux ! Tu es la prochaine sur sa liste maintenant ! Je t'en prie, ne te fais pas remarquer ! Evite de répondre aux provocations, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour qu'il t'oublie...

-Sakura : Mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Hinata : Ce mec est l'un des gosses les plus riches de la planète. C'est aussi une star mondialement connue ! Mais il est très, très dangereux ! Une fois, une fille a juste renversé son jus sur lui, le lendemain, sa famille avait fui le pays. Sakura, à partir de demain, évite tout contacts avec les personnes que tu ne connais pas... Il a plein d'amis du genre violents !

Je pensais que ce serait sur cette annonce "terrifiante" que se terminerait ma journée... mais je me trompais. En rentrant chez moi je découvris, sur ma porte, un message gravé dans le bois « meurt sale pute ! »

Fin du Flash-back de Sakura

-Sakura : J'aurais du écouter les avertissements d'Hinata mais plus les jours défilaient, plus les agressions était violentes. Une fois, j'ai failli me faire violer ! Heureusement, Ino m'a sauvée juste à temps...

-Moi : De quel droit se permet-il de te faire subir tout ça ?!

... : C'est Sasuke Uchiwa tout simplement. C'est une raison suffisante pour à peu près tout ce qu'il se permet de faire.

Kiba : Qui es-tu toi ?!

... : Je suis un ami de Sasuke, je m'appelle...

-Sakura: Shikamaru ! Tu es aussi le petit-ami de Temari ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être en cours non ?

-Shikamaru : Moi, je pourrais faire cours... Par contre, je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cas... Et si je prévenais la principale qu'il y a des intrus qui sont entrés dans notre lycée ? Tu serais mal non ? Mais je ne le ferais pas... Faire entrer des amis dans cette petite forteresse est un exploit assez impressionnant pour que je te laisse tranquille... et puis... j'ai la flemme…

-Kiba : C'est quoi ce type ?

-Moi : Juste une question, est-ce que tu es bien un ami de Sasuke ?

-Shika : Ouais, on peut dire ça...

-Kiba : Pourquoi "on peu dire ça" ?

Avant que le dénommé Shikamaru ai put répondre, Naruto posa une autre question.

-Moi : Il a cours où en ce moment ?

Shika : Juste en haut... mais pourquoi est-ce que tu...

Kiba : Tu vas arrête de me couper la parole ! Mais attend, Naruto ! Tu vas où là ?

Je courus dans le couloir comme un fou puis arrivé en haut, j'hurla : « SASUKE UCHIWA SALE TROUILLARD ! CELUI QUI S'ATTAQUE AUX PLUS FAIBLES EST UN LÂCHE ! CELUI QUI PROFITE DES GENS JUSTE PARCE QU' IL A DE L'ARGENT PLEIN LES POCHES N'A RIEN DANS LE VENTRE ! »

Fin du P.O.V Naruto

Tout d'un coup, les élèves qui étaient en cours quittèrent leurs classes pour voir d'où venaient ces cris. Puis un jeune homme à la peau pale, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux obscurs apparut en face de Naruto. Le blondinet le reconnut aussitôt c'était le mec qui l'avait plaqué contre la porte du bar où il travaillait.


	4. Chapter 3 p2 des rencontre malheurese

-Sasuke : Que veux-tu sale mioche ?

-Naruto : Encore toi ? C'est toi Uchiwa ? Je vais te casser les dents !

-Sasuke : Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part... Ha ouais, tu es le nain qui m'a bousculé au bar... C'est pour ça que tu veux te battre contre moi ? Tu plaisantes ou tu es juste stupide ?

-Naruto : Je ne plaisante pas ! Tu n'es qu'une ordure, tu maltraites les autres par pur caprice ! Je déteste les gens comme toi, tu me dégoutes !

-Sasuke : Ah ouais ? Et alors, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de l'avis d'un morveux ?! Mais tu m'as dérangé en cour, tu payeras pour ça... Si tu veux te battre, ce sera au Parc Osaka, à 17h... Soit là à l'heure ou bien j'en déduirais que tu t'ais fais dessus, comme le trouillard que tu es !

Kiba arriva juste à temps pour prendre Naruto avec lui et l'emmener dans un endroit sûr. Le blondinet se serait bien jeté sur cette langue de vipère mais le maître d'Akamaru savait bien que c'était ce que ce dernier cherchait en le provoquant. Sasuke avait des amis ici et ce n'était pas le genre de mec à se battre en un contre un quand il pouvait laisser ses sbires tabasser la victime.

P.O.V Sasuke

Il se prend pour qui ce gamin ?! On ne traite pas un Uchiwa de lâche ! Je vais le ruiner ! En faire de la pâté, ses propres parents ne le reconnaîtront pas ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on me tienne tête, qui plus est, si c'est une demi-portion qui se permet de le faire ! J'ai une réputation à tenir !

- Neji : C'était qui celui-là ? Il n'est pas d'ici non ? C'est quoi ce gars qui vient ici en douce pour gueuler des insultes ?!

Gaara : En tout cas il va regretter son imprudence... Sasuke a l'air remonté.

-Sasuke : Hm... Au faite, où est Shika ?

-Shika : Là ! Désolé du retard... La flemme de courir...

-Sasuke : Dis-moi le cerveau, tu ne saurais pas qui est cette petite merde par hasard ?

-Shika : Franchement ? Aucune idée...

Fin P.O.V Sasuke

Du coté de Naruto

-Kiba : Mais tu es dingue ma parole ! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase "On ne doit pas se faire remarquer" ?!

-Naruto : Quoi ?! J'ai défendu Sakura non ?! J'en n'ai pas le droit peut-être ?!

-Kiba : Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas t'emmener ici ! Et tu te demandes pourquoi on ne voulait pas te prévenir ?!

- Naruto : Lâche-moi Kiba ! Où est passée Sakura ?

-Kiba : Elle est retournée en cours... Mais elle a eut très peur pour toi, tu devrais te méfier de Sasuke ! Et je te rappelle qu'on a un job, tu comptes te battre contre lui dans le bar ?! A moins que tu ne puisses te dédoubler ?!  
(Note de l'auteur : Haaaa Kiba, si tu savais...)

-Naruto : Tant pis !

A la sortir du lycée, ils coururent dans les toilettes publiques pour enlever cet uniforme bien trop voyant. De nouveau habillés normalement, ils partirent travailler. Dans le vestiaire des employés, Orochimaru les attentait, visiblement en colère.

Orochimaru : Vous êtes en retard ! D'au moins 20 minutes.

Naruto: Désolé mais ...

L'homme à la tête de serpent gifla Naruto avec violence. Le choc le surprit et le projeta au sol.

Kiba : Hey ça ne va pas ?! Vous avez un problème ou quoi ?!

-Naruto : Laisses tomber! C'est la dernière fois que je travaille pour vous !

-Orochimaru : On verra ça plus tard bande de morveux !

Les jeunes garçons s'installèrent et commencèrent a jouer. Mais durant toute la chanson, Naruto, les sourcils froncés, ne desserra pas les lèvres. C'était une vengeance de son crus après la gifle qui venait de ce recevoir, dans les coulisses

-Orochimaru, à un employé : A la sortie, je veux que tu emmènes ce gamin blond ok? Son copain est absent, il m'insulte, ils arrivent en retard et, pour finir, le blondinet refuse de chanter ? La coupe est pleine ! Il ne partira pas aussi facilement, tout ce qui est ici m'appartient... On ne démissionne pas si facilement !

-...: Oui maître !

-Naruto : J'y vais Kiba ! Et je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ici !

- Kiba : Attends-moi Naruto !

-Orochimaru : Non ! Ce matin tu n'es pas venu petit... Si tu veux partir, rattrape d'abord tes heures, sinon aucun de vous deux ne sera payé !

Naruto quitta son travail pour aller au parc Osaka, laissant derrière lui un Kiba dépité. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas en dehors du bar qu'une douleur soudaine le fit chuter au sol. Il aperçut une silhouette, armée d'un gourdin mais, avant d'avoir put discerner son visage, les ténèbres l'engloutirent, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Sasuke : Le nain est en retard... Je suis sûr que cette petite ordure s'est dégonflée... pfffff

Sasuke commença à s'impatienter quand une ombre s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Sasuke : Tiens, que fais-tu ici tête de bonbon ?

-Sakura : Tu t'es déjà battu ?

-Sasuke : Tu rigoles ? Ce type doit être en train de faire dans son froc ! Il n'a même pas montré le bout de son nez !

-Sakura : Je ne te crois pas ! Naruto ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

-Sasuke : Tiens, tiens, Naruto ? Ce gamin s'appelle Naruto ? Tu le connais alors, c'est donc toi qui les a fait entrer dans le lycée n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je peux te faire renvoyer après ça ? Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de gentil je ne ferais rien te tout cela...

-Sakura : Tu peux me faire renvoyer quand tu veux, tout comme tu renvois les profs ! Ne te fiche pas de moi, si c'est du chantage, c'est que tu veux quelque chose...

-Sasuke : Bien vu ! Il se cache peut-être un cerveau derrière ce grand front ! Disons... qu'il faudrait que tes copains viennent s'excuser à genoux et que... ha ouais ! Que ton blondinet de Naruto devienne mon esclave... après tout, il n'avait pas à m'insulter !

-Sakura : JAMAIS !

Sakura eut bien voulut mettre une gifle monumentale à cette ordure arrogante mais Kiba surgit, elle se retint donc...

-Kiba : L'excuse à genoux, je veux bien, mais pour que Naruto devienne ton esclave, tu peux toujours rêver !

Sasuke : Tiens ! Tu es là toi aussi face de chien ?

-Kiba : Naruto n'est pas là ? Mais... il était pourtant sortit en avance du boulot !

-Sakura : Quoi ? Toi et Naruto vous travaillez ?!

-Kiba : Ben...

- Sasuke : Quand vous aurez fini de vous faire des révélations poignantes, prévenez-moi que je me barre.

Sasuke commença lentement à s'en aller, plantant là Sakura et Kiba.

-Kiba : Attends ! Il faut le retrouver!

-Sasuke: Bien sûr, je vais vous aider à retrouver votre ami et on va tous devenir super potes ! Tu délires pauvre naze ! Ta lopette de copain s'est dégonflée, il doit être planqué sous son lit en train de pleurnicher. Alors moi je vais rentrer chez moi... Quand vous être trop nombreux l'odeur de votre pauvreté est presque insupportable !

Sasuke sortit rapidement du parc, un grand sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres.

P.O.V de Naruto

Ma tête... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et je suis où là ? Je… Je suis attaché ? Pourquoi je suis menotté à ce lit ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Quelqu'un approche ? Le type qui m'a donné ce coup ou bien... ?

-... : Tiens, tiens, le petit Chaton est réveillé ?

-Moi : Mais t'es qui espèce de taré ?!

Une gifle s'écrasa sur ma joue, si violente que j'ai cru que ma tête allait faire un tour complet. Un liquide chaud coula dans ma bouche, l'intérieur de ma joue s'était entaillé sous le choc. Le goût cuivré du sang recouvrit ma langue.

... : Je te conseille de te calmer petit chaton, et de miauler poliment... Sinon on risque de t'arracher les cordes vocales qui te donnent une si belle voix.

-Moi : C'est... c'est toi Orochimaru !?

-Orochimaru : Perspicace petit chaton, tu as su me reconnaître rien qu'en m'écoutant ou bien tu as reconnu ma façon de te gifler ?

- ... : Maître, voulez que je le prépare pour vous ?

-Orochimaro : Evidemment idiot ! Naruto, tu vas goûter au châtiment de ceux qui me désobéissent... ou bien de ceux qui veulent me quitter. Personne ne me lâche, c'est moi qui jette les personnes devenues inutiles !

Son sbire, un homme qui portait des lunettes, se pencha au dessus de moi, ses doigts caressèrent doucement ma joue, je me tournai pour le mordre mais, avant que je n'ai pu réussir, son poing s'écrasa dans mon ventre, expulsant l'air de mes poumons dans un éclair de douleur.  
Ses mains saisirent mon pantalon, me le retirant malgré mes exclamations. Puis ce fut le tour de mon boxer. La peur me prenait, mes cris devinrent suppliants. Ses mains se glissèrent sur la partie la plus intime de moi-même, un objet, froid, étrange, se referma son mon sexe et je gémis quand un objet dur entra en moi. Le sbire eut un sourire mesquin.

-... : Ne t'inquiètes pas... ça ne fait que du bien ! Tu vas voir. Dans quelques minutes tu nous supplieras d'aller plus loin !

Avant de partir, il passa doucement sa langue sur mon oreille, activant l'appareil d'une main.

Moi : Vous...vous...AAAhh...que...que AAAh!

Je gémis de plus en plus fort, les vibrations se rependaient en moi par vagues brûlantes, ça me...

... : On dirait que la machine fonctionne bien... je l'ai mise au maximum, il va comprendre la leçon !

J'ai si chaud… Je me retiens pour ne pas crier, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait ça mais je ne peux pas éjaculer… J'ai tellement mal, je vais essayer de bouger pour voir si ça...

Moi : AAAAAAHHHHHH !

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ça ne fait qu'augmenter ma chaleur, je n'en peux plus, que quelqu'un me retire ce truc ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Un autre que ces deux tarés ! Ma respiration devient rauque, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir mais j'ai du mal à me retenir. Orochimaru a entendu mon cri et avec un sourire il me murmure à l'oreille.

« Tu vas arrêter de gémir sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir plus longtemps... »

Et au moment où il s'apprêtait à repartir je le suppliais.

"S'il… S'il… S'il vous… Haaan… plaît… arrêtez… pa… par… par pitié… Hmmm"

J'avais eu du mal à articuler les mots tant je devais retenir mes gémissements qui semblaient vouloir jaillir de ma gorge en cascade.

-Orochimaru : Kabuto n'y est pas allé de main morte hein ? Ce fut rapide... Moi qui aime tant faire languir mes victimes ! Enfin, tu es sûr que tu veux que je retire cette machine ?

J'ouvris grand mes yeux. Je venais de me rendre compte de l'erreur que je venais de commettre.

Fin du P.O.V Naruto

-Orochimaru s'avança vers Naruto et le déshabilla complètement. Avec un sourire il observa l'intimité du jeune garçon, durcie de désir par l'ingénieuse machine. Doucement il commença à la retirer...

-Naruto : Ahhh! ...N... Non !

-Orochimaru: Tu veux que j'arrête ou pas ? Oui hein ! Mais, tu sais, il me faut quelque chose en échange !

Orochimaru enleva l'appareil, retirant d'abord la partie vibrante enfoncée en lui puis celle qui enserrait le sexe du jeune homme. Ce dernier poussa un hoquet de surprise, encore sous le choc.  
Naruto avait les joues en feu, il haletait, les yeux bordés de larmes. Il voulait que ce cauchemard cesse, il voulait être chez lui et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il voulait... Une douleur soudaine le fit s'arquer en arrière. Orochimaru venait de... de le...

-Orochimaru : Hum... délicieusement serré... c'est pour ça que j'adore les jeunes garçons encore innocents...

Sans laisser au jeune homme le temps de reprendre son souffle, le serpent entama de puissants va-et-vient, écrasant toute impression de plaisir sous la douleur de sa violence. Au bout de longues minutes, il jouit, emplissant le corps du jeune garçon de sa semence chaude et collante.

_Le lendemain matin_

-Kiba : Iruka je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir raconté toute cette histoire avant... Mais Naruto a vraiment disparu après son travail et je ne sais pas où il est ! Je l'ai cherché toute la nuit avec Sakura, il n'est dans aucun de nos endroits habituels ! Ni dans aucunes boutiques de ramen, je ne comprends pas !

Iruka s'écroula sur sa chaise, il pensait lui-même que Naruto se trouvait chez Kiba. C'était la première fois que Naruto découchait et son inquiétude était sans limites.

Un homme sombre s'avança vers Iruka, ayant visiblement écouté leur conversation.

... : Bonjour... j'ai entendu ce qui vous disiez, vous savez, je peux sans doute vous aider... mais vous savez ce que c'est : tout a un prix...

A suivre


	5. Chapter 4 Douleurmalheur

-Iruka : Mais qui êtes-vous ?

... : Je suis un serviteur du manoir des Uchiwa. Je suis ici pour vous aider, même si, comme je l'ai dis, tout a un prix et je demanderais quelque chose en échange de mes services.

-Kiba : C'est Sasuke qui vous envoi ici ? Pourquoi fait-il cela ?!

... : Je vais vous expliquer...

Flache Back de « ... »

... : Maître, vous rentrez bien tard... Auriez-vous eu des problèmes en cour de route ?

Sasuke : Pff. Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Tu me saoules Kakashi !

Kakashi : Excusez-moi de vous « saouler » mais, habituellement, c'est moi qui suis en retard... donc vous êtes très en retard. Et comme je vous sers, vos affaires sont aussi les miennes. J'en reviens donc à la question initiale : Auriez-vous eu des problèmes en route ?

Sasuke : Pff... Rien qu'un pauvre inutile qui voulait se battre contre moi parce que j'ai emmerdé sa copine. Un crétin de plus !

Kakashi : Il y a autre chose, j'en suis sur. Lui casser la figure ne vous aurez pas prit autant de temps.

Sasuke : Tu peux passer au tutoiement ? Ta politesse mielleuse me met en boule ! Pour faire cour, ce minable est venu m'insulter au lycée, déjà qu'il n'avait rien à y faire, mais en plus, me provoquer ! Je décide de lui apprendre les bonnes manières le soir même, au Parc Osaka. Mais il n'est jamais venu. Ses amis ont dit qu'il avait disparu, qu'il lui était arrivé un truc... Je... je l'ai donc cherché un peu partout avant de rentrer...

Kakashi : Haaaa ! Je comprends ton inquiétude ! Le jeune maître a trouvé le garçon à son gout et il...

Sasuke : Arrêtes tes délires vieux pervers ! CE GARÇON NE M'INTÉRESSE ABSOLUMENT PAS !

Kakashi : Bien sûr, c'est cela... . Est-ce que je peux mener mon enquête sur ce fameux garçon que vous... hum hum... détestez tant ?

Sasuke : Fais comme tu veux ! Mais, si tu le retrouves, tu me l'amènes directement ici, pour que je lui casse la G*****! Compris Kakashi ?!

Kakashi : Oui, maître.

Fin du Flach-Back

Iruka : Quoi ?! Mais comment osez-vous ?! Vous parlez de mon fils !

Kakashi : Vous voulez dire, votre fils adoptif. Celui que vous avez trouvé dans la rue, dont vous avez eut pitié, et pris sous votre aile à ses dix ans non ?

Iruka : Comment pourrait-on laisser un enfant de dix ans seul, à vivre dans la rue ? Qui plus est quand ses parents sont morts devant ses yeux ?!

Kakashi : Exact, c'est triste mais...

Iruka : Mon fils n'est pas un des jouets de votre maître ! Fourrez-vous ça dans le crâne !

Sakura : C'est vrai ! Comment osez-vous vous approprier la vie des gens ?! Vous aller l'amener se faire démolir par votre gosse pourri gâté alors qu'on ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé ?! Il est peut-être blessé à l'heure qu'il est !

Sakura fondit en larme, tomba à genoux à côté d'Iruka et se mit à sangloter.

Sakura : C'est... C'est à cause de moi ! Je... je sav... savait... qu'il...que nous ne...que...

Kiba : Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Sakura ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! On le retrouvera, tu verras, je suis sûr qu'il va bien !

Pas si loin de là, dans une pièce sombre, un jeune garçon sanglote, dans une situation bien pire que celle que ses amis imaginent...

P.O.V Naruto

Com... Combien de temps ? Combien de temps passé ici ? Combien de fois sont-ils venus ? Combien de viols... Je, je ne veux pas me souvenir ! Je veux disparaître ! Je... je veux rejoindre mes parents, mourir ! Pour ne plus souffrir pour... Des pas ?  
C'est eux ! Ils reviennent ! Encore une fois...

Kabuto : Bonjour mon petit chaton. Ca va depuis hier ?

Moi : ...

Ça fait seulement une journée que je suis ici ! Im... impossible, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité !

Kabuto : Orochimaru et moi-même avons eu une idée malé... magnifique !

Kabuto tenait une seringue dans ses mains et il s'avança vers moi lentement, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. J'essaye de reculer, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche encore, mais mes liens m'empêchent de bouger, des larmes commencent à rouler de mes yeux et je tremble de peur.

Kabuto : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne sois pas aussi effrayé voyons... Cette drogue ne te fera pas de mal, ça aura à peu près le même effet que le jouet qu'on t'avait mit dans les fesses : tu seras "en état" et ça t'empêchera de jouir trop vite. Ce qui est bien, c'est que, contrairement au jouet, on n'a rien à retirer... Et puis l'effet est bien plus long ! Les "réjouissances" dureront des heures avec ça ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Je...j'ai peur, je tremble de partout. Combien de temps va durer cet enfer ? Un mois, un an ou pour toujours ...Est-ce que je vais vraiment mourir ici ? Dans ce lieu crasseux violé à mort par ces deux tarés.

Fin P.O.V Naruto

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Du côté de Kiba

P.O.V Kiba

Ça fait exactement deux semaines que Naruto a disparu, tout comme cela fait exactement deux semaines que j'ai quitté mon travail, ou bien que je n'ai plus revu Sakura. Les examens approchent et je ne sais plus quoi penser... Je n'ai même plus osé toucher à ma guitare, ça me faisait trop penser à lui... Naruto, où es-tu passé à la fin ?!

En ce moment, j'avance vers le lycée des riches... pour voir si Sakura va bien. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle, elle se sent responsable de la disparition de Naruto et j'ai peur qu'elle ne déprime...

Je l'aperçois qui sort !

-Moi : SAKURA ! SAKURA !

Sakura me jeta un regard presque effrayé et, avant que j'ai pu faire un pas vers elle, elle cours dans la direction opposée. Je me lance à sa poursuite ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me haïsse ou qu'elle m'évite ! Je veux juste simplement lui demander ce...  
Elle s'arrête enfin... Elle se retourne. Elle a mauvaise mine, ses joues sont creusées, elle ne doit pas manger beaucoup...

-Sakura : Arrêtes Kiba j'en ai marre !

-Moi : Pourquoi tu me fuis ?!

Une goute de pluie s'écrase sur le sol... suivit d'une larme, très vite, que ce soit dans le ciel ou le long des joues de Sakura, c'est le déluge...

-Sakura : Tu... tu me rappelles trop Naruto ! So... Sors de ma vie ! Je te déteste ! JE DÉTESTE TOUT LE MONDE !

Sakura voulut repartir mais elle trébuche et s'écroule sur le sol. Le peu de force qu'elle avait s'était épuisé et elle s'était évanouie. Tout le monde souffre trop de la disparition de Naruto... il ne reste qu'une chose à faire : les appeler !

Fin P.O.V Kiba

La portant sur son dos, Kiba ramena Sakura chez elle. De là, il sortit son portable et, après une longue hésitation, il composa le numéro de...

Du côté de Sasuke

-Gaara : Ça fait deux semaines qu'on cherche un pianiste et on ne l'a toujours pas trouvé ! Il faut laisser tomber Sasuke !

-Shika : C'est vrai, moi aussi ça commence à me saouler...

-Neji : En parlant de truc saoulant, tu nous as pas raconté... Tu l'as démoli le petit blond ?

-Sasuke : Il a disparu. Juste le jour où j'aurais du me battre contre lui ! Ça fait déjà deux semaines que Kakashi le cherche pour que je lui casse la g***** !

-Shika : C'est bizarre toute de même, c'est même louche. Mais bon, peut être qu'il se planque quelque part pour ne pas avoir à se ba...

Bipbipbipbip

-Neji : Tiens, un message de ma cousine ! Elle me dit qu'elle va chez une amie...

-Sasuke : Quelle amie ?

-Neji : Elle ne le précise pas...

P.O.V Sasuke

Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle est chez bonbon rose... Il faudrait que j'envoie un message pour savoir où elle habite d'ailleurs. Après avoir fait ça, je me dirige vers la sortie du bar quand Neji me demande :

-Neji : Tu vas où ?

-Sasuke: Chez la fameuse amie de ta cousine !

-Gaara : Je viens avec toi !

-Shika : Idem.

-Neji : J'appelle un taxi !

-Shila : Bonne idée, j'avais la flemme de marcher...

On était tous en route pour voir bonbon rose. Pffff… Ces mecs ne pouvaient pas me laisser hein ? Dès qu'on fut arrivé, je descendis en premier du taxi. La porte des Haruno n'était même pas fermée, il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée, je gravis rapidement les escaliers et là, dans ce qui semble être la chambre de grand front, je découvre, sans surprise, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba et même Ino. Le seul mec du groupe m'interpelle dès qu'il me voit.

-Kiba : Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

-Sasuke : La porte était ouverte. Alors à la niche le roquet de service !

-Shika : Et on est tous entrés!

-Neji : Hinata... Je croyais t'avoir dis de ne plus fréquenter cette fille ? Et puis c'est quoi ce mec ?! Votre chien ?

-Kiba : MAIS TA GUEULE TOI !

Kiba fonça sur Neji dans une optique visiblement peu amicale. Mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de commencer à se battre, Gaara se plaça entre eux, une main posé sur le torse de Kiba, le stoppant net et l'autre prête à intercepter le calme Neji.

-Gaara : Calmez-vous les mecs !

Mon téléphone sonna, ce qui fit taire tout monde. Sur l'écran, le nom de Kakashi s'affichait.

-Sasuke : Allo ? Tu veux quoi?

-Kiba : Comment tu peux te permettre d'entrez chez les gens comme ça !

Je mis le haut parleur pour qu'il ferme sa gueule. Il me saoule ce clébard à aboyer sur les vrais humains!

-Sasuke : Alors pourquoi tu appelles ?

-Kakashi : J'ai retrouvé ce fameux garçon Naruto ...

Le silence fut instantané. Même le toutou n'ouvrit plus sa gueule. J'en restai moi-même bouche bée.

-Kakashi : Il est là... Mais il y a un comme qui dirait un "problème" avec ce gars... Il est avec moi à l'hôpi-

On entend des cris que je reconnaîtrai entre milles. C'était ce mec qui avait osé m'humilier et me traiter de lâche ! Son discours avait cependant clairement changé...

-Naruto : LACHEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI MOURIR! JE VEUX MOURIR ! LAISSEZ-MOI !

Le portable de Kakashi se coupa brutalement. Mais le mal était fait, car, grâce au haut parleur, toutes les personnes présentes venaient clairement d'entendre ce que désirait Naruto : La Mort.


	6. Chapter 5 Un cercle vicieux

P.O.V Sakura

Moi : Tout ceci est ta faute ! Tu te permets de commander les gens à ta guise !

Je venais de le frapper.

- Sasuke : Sale salope tu veux-

Neji s'était mis devant pour intercepter le coup

-Shikamaru : Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, mais je peux deviner que c'est en partie notre faute, nous n'avons pas surveillé notre chef comme nous aurions dû le faire.

Il reprit son souffle et dit d'un air las.

Shika : D'après ce que j'ai compris, votre ami a disparu, Kakashi l'a retrouvé selon les ordres de Sasuke pour qu'ils puissent finalement se battre. Mais il est à l'hôpital en ce moment non ? Et on ne sait même pas lequel ! Alors au lieu de vous battre, je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt rappeler Kakashi !

Sasuke : J'essaye figure-toi ! Mais ça ne sonne même pas ! Je tombe directement sur le répondeur !

Fin P.O.V Sakura

P.O.V Externe

Le silence que la réplique du brun avait instauré fut soudainement brisé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Shikamaru.

-... : Allo ?

-Shika : Oui ? C'est qui ?

-... : C'est Deid'. Alors tu fais quoi là ?

-Shika : Si tu appelles pour ne rien dire, je te préviens, je raccroche tout de suite, je suis dans une situation un peu tend...

Deid : Attend ! Itachi m'a dit de faire passer un message !

Shika : Accouche !

Deid : Mets ton tél' en haut-parleur !

Shika : C'est fait.

Deid : Ecoutez tous, votre ami Nako, ou je ne sais quoi, est en ce moment chez Itachi Uchiwa... plus exactement dans son lit.

TOUS : QUOI ?!

Deid : Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça ! Pour l'instant, toutes les personnes qui ont entendues ce message sont priées de venir au manoir Uchiwa !

Le téléphone coupa.

Fin du P.O.V Externe

Et ce fut dans un parfait silence et avec un calme admirable - on y croit hein ? - que toute la petite bande se précipita dehors en courant, se bousculant les uns les autres pour pouvoir monter dans la voiture ou hurlant pour choper le premier taxi qui passerait par là.

Sakura : Kiba dépêche-toi de trouver un taxi !

Shika : Pourquoi ne pas tous monter dans la limousine de Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Je ne veux pas de ce déchet rose, du clébard de service et de la blonde inutile dans MA voiture !

Ino : Hey le pourri gâté ! Nos culs ne sont pas plus sales que tes sièges !

Kiba : Calmes-toi Ino. Je ne pense pas que c'est le moment. On doit aller voir si Naruto va bien, pas se battre contre cet imbécile.

La jeune Hinata se dirigea vers notre glaçon, le suppliant, les larmes aux yeux, de laisser ses amis les accompagner pour qu'ils puissent voir Naruto.

Sasuke : Vous pourrez le voir, mais je règle mes comptes avec lui d'abord !

Dit le ténébreux d'un ton froid et rude.

Hinata ne dit rien à ses amis au cour du trajet pour ne pas que la dispute de tout à l'heure ressurgisse.  
Arrivés à la demeure des Uchiwa, le groupe franchit un immense portail d'argent puis la voiture traversa le jardin emplit de roses pour finir par se stopper devant une énorme fontaine décorée de splendides sculptures.

Après quelques secondes, Kakashi arriva devant eux pour les accueillir. Kiba quitta la voiture précipitamment suivi de Sakura et ils franchirent la lourde et grande porte pour entrer dans l'immense palais dont les tours s'élevaient vers le ciel, reliées entre elles par de fines rambardes. La pierre possédait un grain si fin et sculpté avec tant d'art qu'elle ressemblait à de la dentelle et les dorures qui recouvraient les statues brillaient de mille feux.

Sakura : NARUTO !

La seule réponse qu'eut Sakura fut le lourd silence qui régnait dans la fantastique demeure, puis des bruits de pas résonnèrent et, descendant l'immense escalier du hall, deux hommes apparurent. Le premier avait de longs cheveux noirs, un regard distant et les joue creusées de longues rides. Le second était blond, une mèche épaisse cachant l'un de ses yeux d'un bleu surprenant. Ils vinrent à la rencontre du groupe. Sasuke désigna l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène.

Sasuke : C'est mon frère Itachi.

Deidara : Et moi je suis Deidara, l'homme le plus beau de l'univers et petit ami d'Itachi.

Sasuke : Dei'… Ta gueule.

Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji et Hinata entrèrent à leur tour. Pendant ce temps, Kiba s'exclamait avec colère.

Kiba : Où est Naruto ?!

Itachi, l'air presque triste, murmura à l'oreille de Kiba « Il ne veut pas vous voir. »

Kiba : Comment ça ?

Sasuke : Itachi, je veux le voir ! Tout de suite !

Itachi : Non, il n'est pas en mesure de vous parler. Il ne veut et ne peut voir personne.

Les larmes de Sakura roulèrent le long de ses joues, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, le peu de force qu'elle avait retrouvée s'épuisa et elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Ino la rattrapa juste à temps pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le carrelage froid du hall.

Sasuke : Où est-il ?!

Itachi : Sasuke ! Laisse le tranquille il est très fatigué et-

Un grincement se fit entendre. Une porte qui s'ouvrait. Puis, en haut de l'escalier, une ombre se profila, elle descendit lentement les marches, comme si marcher était devenu une épreuve. Ce n'est que quand il fut en bas des marches que le groupe put reconnaître ce qu'était devenu Naruto.  
Le bleu saphir de ses yeux était devenu un bleu délavé, vide de toute vie et de toute émotion. Il avait les joues creusées, le blond doré de ses cheveux avait laissé place à un jaune terne, comme si les couleurs vives peinaient à s'accrocher sur ce fantôme branlant qu'était devenu leur ami.  
Ses yeux passèrent sur eux sans les voir puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, il disparut par la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

Kiba : NARUTO ! Naruto ! Reviens !

Kiba commença à avancer vers Naruto mais Itachi l'arrêta, le retenant par le bras.

Itachi : Je ne peux pas te laisser lui parler.

Kiba : Mais pourquoi ?! C'est mon ami laisses-moi le voir !

Pendant qu'Itachi se disputait avec Kiba, Sasuke profita de son inattention pour se glisser discrètement jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Mais, avant qu'il ne put la franchir, Deidara le retint, l'air bien plus sérieux tout à coup.

Sasuke : Putain Dei' lâches moi !

Neji : On pourrait avoir des explications, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Itachi : Venez dans la pièce d'à côté, je vais vous expliquer. Mieux vaut ne pas aborder le sujet en sa présence...

Sasuke réussit alors à se libérer de l'étreinte de Deidara, entrant dans la cuisine avant que quiconque n'ai pu intervenir cette fois-ci. Il se retrouva face à Naruto, ce dernier ne le regardait même pas, il semblait perdu dans l'observation des lieux, comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il était venu faire là.  
Sasuke saisit ses épaules pour le retourner vers lui. Naruto lui jeta un regard interrogateur, il semblait à peine le reconnaître. Enervé par cette inactivité, le jeune Uchiwa le secoua brutalement.

Sasuke : Putain mais réagis sale loque !

Naruto : Pourquoi réagir ? Pourquoi vivre ?

Le brun ténébreux lâcha Naruto comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il était sous le choc, il ne restait rien de ce qu'aurait pu être le jeune blondinet énervant, seulement une coquille vide... il était déjà mort.

Itachi : Sasuke ! Revient ici immédiatement !

Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce, répondant à son frère sans quitter « Naruto » des yeux.

Sasuke : Que... que lui est-il arrivé ?

Un long silence tomba sur le groupe.


	7. Chapter 6 Des voix s'envole

Naruto fit demi-tour et remonta les grands escaliers de marbre.

Sasuke : Où vas-tu ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Naruto ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et remonta un à un les paliers de marbre. Son pas était lent, pesant et son dos était courbé, comme si la masse de son désespoir écrasait ses épaules.

Itachi : Sasuke vient la immédiatement !

P.O.V Sasuke

Je m'avançai vers Itachi, l'air renfrogné, pourquoi ne veut-il pas me laisser voir Naruto ?!  
La gifle me frappa, violente, inattendue. Sous le choc je faillis tomber. Mon regard se planta dans celui de mon frère. Je ne compris pas très bien ce qui animait ces yeux d'une telle flamme, un étrange mélange de tristesse et de colère qui me laissa figé durant une seconde.  
Puis il détourna les yeux et me dit, une colère lasse dans la voix.

Itachi : Va dans ta chambre, on reparlera plus tard ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile incapable d'écouter ce qu'on te dit !

Énervé, je quittai le salon prenant la guitare de Neji au passage, sans regarder qui que ce soit. Mes pas heurtaient le sol violement, offrant un étrange contraste avec la démarche de Naruto. Je sortis à l'extérieur, je marchais, vite, je courais presque, la guitare était lourde. Je me demande parfois comment fait Neji pour la trimballer partout. En quelques minutes, j'arrive devant le bâtiment dans lequel on répète avec le groupe.  
En entrant dans la pièce souterraine, je remarquai le piano de ma défunte mère. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai découvert ma passion pour la musique. Etrangement, cette pensée pour elle éteint ma colère, comme la flamme d'une bougie brusquement soufflée.

Fin P.O.V Sasuke

Musique de Sasuke

J'entends une voix au loin,

Les uns après les autres, les guerriers se relèvent,  
Sur la voie à sens unique,

Quand seras-tu prêt à partir ? Es-tu prêt ?  
Le vent souffle, de mon cœur, jusque dans tous mes membres,  
Le martèlement sourd du pouvoir,

Résistes-y, regarde la lune, appelle moi,  
Arrête d'essayer de changer le passé,  
Allez, tout le monde se lève,

Lève-toi, le temps est venu !  
Avance à la vitesse de l'éclair  
Ne ralentis pas les autres,

[...]

Du Coté de Kiba

Kiba : C'était Naruto à l'instant ? C'était vraiment lui ?! Que... que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Répondez !

Deid : Bon le gosse, tu vas la fermer deux secondes ok ?!

Itachi : C'est Kakashi qui l'a retrouvé... il était déjà dans cet état. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il aurait été violé... encore et encore... durant des jours et des jours...

On sentait des larmes dans la voix du jeune homme, son regard était perdu au loin, comme s'il voyait de ses yeux les longues journées durant lesquelles Naruto avait été séquestré.

Itachi : On pense que c'est... enfin qu'il a été violé par... par...

Sakura : PAR QUI MERDE !?

Kiba : ... c'est Orochimaru n'est-ce pas ?

Itachi fit un signe de tête pour approuver la réponse de Kiba, plus aucun mot ne semblait vouloir sortir de ses lèvres, sa gorge nouée par la tristesse.  
Sakura parut paralysée, durant un seconde elle ne sembla pas comprendre, puis, brusquement, tout devint clair dans son esprit. Elle braqua sur Kiba un regard assassin, tendant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

Sakura : KIBA ! EN FAIT TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! DEPUIS LE DEBUT TOUT EST DE TA... fau...

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Gaara l'endormit en lui donnant un petit coup au niveau de la nuque. Ses yeux se brouillèrent et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Kiba, inconsciente.

Gaara : Excuses-moi, elle faisait trop de bruit. Je n'aime pas les personnes qui hurlent pour rien. En tout cas, si Sasuke n'est pas le fautif, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Gaara, visiblement indifférent au désarroi de Kiba et de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, se détourna et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de prendre son sac, Hinata lui saisit le bras, lui jetant un regard suppliant.

Hinata : S'il-te-plaît, ne t'en va pas.

Gaara : Quel intérêt ? Sasuke n'est pour rien dans cette histoire. Votre ami s'est fait violé, c'est triste pour lui, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ceci, donc c'est simple : je m'en vais.

Kiba : C'est comme même de la faute de Sasuke ! S'il n'avait pas provoqué Naruto il ne serait pas sorti plus tôt de son boulot !

Gaara : Non justement si vous n'étiez pas entrés dans le lycée par effraction, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Ton ami paye le prix de votre insouciance !

Shikamaru s'interposa entre ce qui devenait une lutte verbale. D'un ton calme et posé il dit à Gaara.

Shikamaru : Tu fais erreur Gaara. Si Sasuke n'avait pas persécuté Sakura l'année dernière, Kiba et Naruto ne seraient pas venus dans notre lycée, Sasuke n'aurait pas fixé ce stupide duel et Naruto serait encore le joyeux blondinet arrogant qui manque tant à ses amis. Si nous avions un peu retenu Sasuke et que nous l'avions empêché de persécuter Sakura, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

La logique imparable du jeune homme laissa l'assemblée sans voix. Ce fut donc lui-même qui reprit de ce ton calme qui était le sien. Il avait exposé le problème, il était l'heure de donner une solution.

Shikamaru : Je propose, pour nous faire pardonner, d'inscrire Naruto et Kiba à rejoindre notre école gratuitement. Nos familles ont assez d'influence pour que la directrice accepte sans broncher. Et ça permettra à Naruto, Kiba et Sakura de se voir plus souvent. Je suis sûr qu'il se remettra plus vite s'il est avec ses amis.

Tout le monde semblait, encore une fois, d'accord sur la justesse de ce raisonnement.  
C'est sur un tout autre problème que Deidara reprit la conversation.

Deidara : C'est très beau tout ça. Mais il reste un problème à régler : Orochimaru. Il a disparu après qu'on ait trouvé Naruto. Lui et son associé sont introuvables. Je ne pense pas que Naruto puisse se remettre si ces deux là sont toujours en liberté... Imagine qu'il retombe sur eux !

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, personne ne sut que répondre à cela, ce n'était pas le silence d'abrogation qui avait suivi les paroles de Shikamaru, mais un silence lourd, inquiet. Quand tout d'un coup, un cri d'une extrême violence se fit entendre à l'étage.  
Le groupe, mis à part Sakura toujours inconsciente, grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier, courant à l'étage. Arrivés là-bas, ils virent sur le sol, une longue trainée sanglante qui s'étendait lentement, sortant d'une porte ouverte.

Deidara courut en direction de la pièce. Il vit Naruto recroquevillé, tremblant de tous ses membres dans un coin de la chambre, celle-ci était plongée dans les ténèbres.

Deidara : Naruto ... que... que s'est-il passé ?

Un nouveau cri sortit des lèvres de Naruto. Il bondit brusquement sur ses pieds et courut à toute vitesse, dépassant le groupe avant que quiconque n'ai eut le temps de réagir, les yeux emplit d'une terreur sans nom.

Deidara : Attend Naruto !

Kiba : NARUTO !

Naruto courait toujours, comme s'il n'entendait pas les cris de ses amis. Il descendit un autre escalier, sortant de la maison par l'une des autres entrées.

Kiba : Où va-t-il ?

Neji : Hinata et les autres vous restez ici pendant que moi et Kiba on va chercher Naruto !

Shikamaru : Je vous accompagne !

Mais, malheureusement, quand ils furent sortis, Naruto était déjà loin, et ils ne savaient pas dans quelle direction il était partit.

P.O.V Sasuke

Il est 21h35 quand je rentre à la maison. Mais personne ne m'accueille. Surpris, j'appelle mon grand frère, je tombe sur la messagerie. De plus en plus intrigué, je fouille partout dans la maison. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la cuisine que j'entends un bruit. Une silhouette sort de l'ombre.

... : Alors vous avez trouvez ?

Moi : De quoi ?

Ino : Naruto ! Il a quitté la maison précipitamment, on pense qu'il est blessé : il y avait du sang dans sa chambre... beaucoup de sang... Itachi pense qu'il est encore dans le parc.

Moi : Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police s'il est blessé ?

Hinata : Ca ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation ! Itachi est sûr qu'il n'est pas loin, si c'est la police qui le trouve il devra raconter ce qu'il s'est passé... Et ton frère pense qu'il n'est pas encore en état pour ça.

Je poussai un profond soupir de dépit. Frère stupide. Je quitte la pièce et retourne dehors.  
J'avais envie de me vider la tête, je partis donc vers un de mes endroits préférés du Parc, une petite clairière dissimulée dans un bosquet, c'était là que j'allais lorsque mon frère m'énervait avant...  
Mais alors que j'arrive dans celle-ci, j'aperçois une silhouette familière, debout dans ce lieu « secret ».  
Naruto.  
Il se tient là, debout, le regard tourné vers le ciel nocturne piqueté d'étoiles. Le vent agite doucement l'or de sa chevelure. Il a l'air perdu, entouré de fleurs qui volettent autour de lui sous le souffle frais de la brise. Des pétales d'un blanc immaculé tourbillonnent doucement dans l'air, portées par le vent. Mon cœur manque un battement, nos regards se croisent. Puis, comme au ralentit, son corps se penche doucement sur le côté, le jeune homme tombe, avec la lenteur d'une plume, dans les fleurs de Lis.  
Je le rattrapai in extremis. Mais, dans mes bras, il se débattait, les yeux fermés, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, gémissant de terreur.

Moi : Arrête Naruto ! C'est moi !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me mis à chanter. Peut-être parce que la musique était pour moi un souvenir cher ? Peut-être parce que c'était ce qui me calmait, moi ? En tout cas, je chantais, une mélodie douce, aux paroles réconfortantes.

Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai  
_**Tu es ma princesse, Je suis ton serviteu**__r_  
Unmei wakatsu aware na hutago  
_**La destinée divisa de pitoyables jumeaux**_  
Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
_**Si c'est pour te protéger**_  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru  
_**je deviendrais le mal pour toi**_

Kitai nonaka bokura wa umareta  
_**Il y avait de grandes attentes envers nous**_  
Shuku-fuku suruwa kyoukai no kane  
_d__**epuis que nous étions nés**_  
Otona tachi no katte na tsugou de  
_**La cloche de l'église nous bénissait**_  
Bokura no mirai ? wa futatsu ni saketa  
_**Pour d'égoïstes raisons d'adultes, notre futur fut déchiré en deux**_

Tatoe sekai no subete ga  
_**Même si le monde entier devient ton ennemi**_  
Kimi no teki ni narou tomo  
_**je te protégerais**_  
Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara  
_**Alors, reste juste là,**_  
Kimi wa sokode waratte ite  
_**Souriante et riante**_

Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesi-tsukai  
_**Tu es ma princesse, Je suis ton serviteur**_  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
_**La destinée divisa de pitoyables jumeaux**_  
Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba  
_**Si c'est pour te protéger**_  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru  
_**je deviendrais le mal pour toi**_

_[...]_

Dousite ? namida ga tomara-nai  
_**Je me demande pourquoi mes larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter... .**_

_**[...]**_

Mukashi mukashi aru tokoroni  
_**Il y a longtemps, dans une certaine place**_  
Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no  
_**Des gens maléfiques vivaient dans un château**_  
Chouten ni kun-rin siteta  
_**... et celle qui gouvernait tout, sur le trône**_  
Totemo KAWAII boku no kyoudai  
_**N'était personne d'autre que ma si mignonne petite soeur**_

Tatoe sekai no subete ga  
_**Même si le monde entier...**_  
Kimi no teki ni narou tomo ?  
_**... devient ton ennemi,**_  
Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara  
_**. . Je te protégerais**_  
Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite  
_**Tu es juste quelque part, riant et souriant...**_

_[...]_

If we could ever be reborn I want it to know  
_**Et si jamais nous pouvions renaître...**_  
That I would be able to be with you again  
_**Alors j'aimerais à nouveau être avec toi**_

A ma grande surprise, d'une voix faible, encore plus faible qu'un murmure, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds me répondit.

-Pardon ...Pardon

-Pourquoi pardon Naruto ?

-Pardon de m'être enfui j'ai cru que ...que

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, sa respiration devint plus lente, plus profonde, en quelques secondes il s'était endormi dans mes bras. Je m'apprêtais à le soulever quand je remarquai les taches rouge sombre qui maculaient le blanc des fleurs de lis : du sang. Inquiet, je regardais où Naruto était blessé.

Je m'aperçus vite que la peau fine de ses poignets était horriblement mutilée, comme s'il avait dû utiliser ses ongles pour se griffer sans cesse jusqu'à ce que la peau cède et se déchire. Je le mis immédiatement sur mon dos, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher ses poignets, ils devaient être atrocement douloureux vus leur état, et courus à la maison, le plus vite que je pus.  
Arrivé là-bas je vis Itachi et les autres. Voyant qui je transportais, ils se précipitèrent vers moi. Mais, coupant cour à leurs questions, je leur expliquai, au bord de la panique, l'état des poignets de Naruto. Tout le monde devient inquiet et, ensemble, on le ramena dans la maison. Mais pas question de le remettre dans la chambre ténébreuse et ensanglantée qu'Itachi lui avait prêtée. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je l'installe dans ma chambre.

Plus tard Itachi redescendit et se dirigea vers moi. Il me chuchota un remerciement, la colère sourde s'était calmée dans ses yeux, mais la tristesse était encore là.

-Shikamaru : Bon puisque que tout est réglé nous avons décidé pour nous faire pardonner d'intégrer Naruto à notre école. Je pense que la meilleure solution c'est qu'il soit encadré par toi Sasuke. Au moins, personne ne l'embêtera si tu le prends sous ton aile !

Moi : Vous voulez l'intégrer à l'école ? Mais vous vous sentez bien ? Ce mec vient d'essayer de se suicider ! Il est traumatisé !

Neji : Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes tant de la vie des autres Sasuke ?

Gaara : Le mieux c'est qu'il intègre l'école demain. On ne sait pas où est Orochimaru et le laisser ici tout seul ou chez un ami le mettrait encore plus en danger. S'il retombait entre les mains de ce malade, je ne sais pas dans quel état il serait...

Kiba : Et moi ?

Shika : Oui, toi aussi Kiba, toi aussi. On s'arrangera avec la directrice pour nous réunir tous dans la même classe. Sasuke, tu as sûrement des objections ? Et bien, gardes les pour toi.

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé responsable d'un gamin incapable de dire un mot, totalement traumatisé et essayant de se suicider. Les semaines qui venaient promettaient d'être chargées !


	8. Chapter 7 Une très longue journer

Une feuille se souleva, doucement portée par la brise, elle vrivoleta un instant, effleurant le bitume puis, soudain, une bourrasque la souleva. Le vert éteint de la feuille s'envola sur le bleu du ciel, se découpa un instant dans l'azur du ciel puis après un instant, elle se déposa  
dans une chevelure d'or.  
Sasuke tandis la mains, fronçant les sourcil il retira la feuille qui s'était plantée dans la chevelure de Naruto.  
Sasuke : ne bouge pas si te plait je retire la feuille qui est dans t'est cheveux  
Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pousse et resta immobile son regard vide , on aurai dit un cadavre

-Kiba : Qu'est que tu fait a Naruto !

Sakura regarda d'un inquiet Naruto croyant qu'il allait le frappé mais au contrains il retira la feuille délicatement se qui fait sourit Hinata mais se souri reçu un regard noir de Neji.  
Gaara regarde la scène avec méprit tandis que Shikamaru regarda avec la scène avec un petit sourit satisfait

P.O.V Sasuke  
pourquoi Itachi les a laissé dormit au château frange ment  
moi : ..hm

Je commença a partir quand soudain quelqu'un m'attrape la manche, je me retourna avec un regard froit et tu voix glacial  
moi : que veux tu ki...

Naruto lâcha ma manche immédiatement et recula terrifié je me sentie tout stupide d'un coup  
je regretta mon geste et je commença a tendre ma main dans sa direction mais je détourna le regard et repartie vers le lycée

P.O.V Fin Sasuke

-Shikamaru:Sasuke je pense que tu devrai faite visité le lycée a Naruto et pendant se temps moi je fait visité le lycée a Kiba

Kiba : Pourquoi on dit être séparé ? HEIN, ?

Shikamaru : Parce que ...  
Sakura : puishe vous accompagné ?

Hinata pri Sakura par le bras et éloigna un peu

Hinata : Ne inquiet pas pour eux dit Hinata en souriant sous les regards noir de Gaara et Neji

P.O.V Sasuke

Shikamaru et Kiba partir de leur coté pendant se temps moi et Naruto ou plutôt le cadavre nous nous dirions vers le bâtiment C je lui montre la cafétéria, la salle de conférence et le parc mais il ne réagit a aucune d'en elle je me décida alors de lui montré la salle de musique en lui expliquant que s'est que nous chantons et faissiont des représentation notre groupe de musique tout d'un coup il se dirigea vers le piano que je refusait de jeté . Il carrera le piano comme si c'était un personne précieuse il s'assoit sur le fauteuil de cuir et se mit a jouer doucement comme si je existe pas...Je sentie la mélodie douce traverser elle me réchauffait le cœur et a la fois me donnai envie de pleuré j'étaie médusée par tant de de douceur et de tristesse je souhait qui ne s'arrête jamais de chanté mais il s'arrêta et quitta la pièce comme si je existait plus alors je le poursuivit car je ne comprit pas sa réaction si soudaine

Fin P,O,V Sasuke

Naruto sortie de la salle de musique sous les regarde méfiant de Garra,

Sasuke : Attend Naruto !

Gaara attrapa le bras de Sasuke violament pour le faire venir en arriere

Gaara : Sa veut dire quoi sa Sasuke !

Sasuke se débat et pousse Gaara

-Sasuke : je fait se que je veux ne remet plus ton nez dans m'en affaire  
Sasuke repartir a la poursuite de notre blond partir loin déjà

Naruto monté les escalier qui menait au toit et se dirigea vers la barrière de protection quand un claquement de porte se fit entendre c'était notre brun épuisé et essoufflé on aurai dit ait fait le marathons

Sasuke : que fait tu idiot !

Naruto/ : La vie n'a plus de sens pour moi...

Comme a la ralentit Naruto passa une jambe derrière la barrière et une seconde, Sasuke se précipitant comme un fou sur Naruto pour arrête et au moment ou y allé sauté il attrapas sa main et le souleva de toute s'est force pour le ramené sur le toit et le tien fermement

Sasuke : ne..ne.. re-refait plus.. jamais sa..

Naruto : Désoler.. *paniqué* Je..Ne sais.. pas se ..qui

Sasuke : tant pis maintenant la visite est terminé on va en cour

Le ténébreux aidai Naruto a se soulevé puis il se dirigea vert leur salle de classe il entra dans la salle de classe un lourd silence tomba sur la salle  
Sasuke qui regarde tout le monde d'un regarde glaciale puis qui s'excuse pour son retard en murmurant surprit par geste irrationnelle de notre brun Karin une fan incontestable de Sasuke hurle pour brisé le silence

Karin : Qu'est que sa signifie ! Prince pourquoi vous vous excuser ?

Sasuke : La ferme Karin !  
Rentre dans la salle est reprend sa place habituel en laissant Naruto a entré

Le professeur : entre jeune homme

Naruto rentra timidement dans la salle

Naruto:je..je appelle..

Sasuke coupa La parole a Naruto : il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki Asuma

Asuma : Bon assit toi devant a coté de...Karin...

Naruto se dirigea vers la fameuse place designer et s'assoit quand Karin ouvrit la bouche  
Karin : Monsieur ! Je ne souhait pas avoir une ordure pareil a coté de moi il va tachée m'es affaire avec !

Shikamaru : Pauvre petit capricieuse.. tu n'est pas non plus propre a se que je sache ! De plus a chaque fois que tu ouvre la bouche pour parlé de Sasuke tu lui salie son nom

Puis sonna la fin du cours car nos deux protagoniste sont arrivé très en retard (Mda : Pk il sont pas collé XD)

Sasuke : C'est heur de la cantine maintenant Naruto...

Naruto ne disant rien et suivit Sasuke jusqu'au réfectoire arrivé la bas Kiba et Sakura fonça sur eux comme des fou

Essoufflé Sakura essaya articuler pour formé une phrases correcte

Sakura : Sas,,que..fait..ne..classe...

Neji arrivera derrière Sasuke en regardent froidement les amie du blondinet et suivit de Gaara qui fit la même chose que Neji

Gaara : tu peux traduit le clép on pige que dalle se que dit le bonbon rose

Kiba se retient pour ne pas déclenchent une bagarre dans la cantine en présence de Naruto

Kiba : Comment se fait-t-il que Naruto et moi ne nous soyons pas dans la même classe ?

Sasuke: Dit sont que la dirlo ne voulais  
Puis Sasuke attrapa le bras de Naruto pour qui choisi le repas en doubla tout le monde sans gene sous les regarde meurtrie de Gaara et Neji et les regard inquiète de Sakura et Kiba

Shikamaru : Galère...on dirai que cette journée sera très longue

le groupe de Sasuke installa a la table des V.I.P se trouvant a étage en compagnie de Naruto,Sakura,Kiba, et Hinata sauf que les fan de Sasuke ne voyait pas cela d'un bon œil...alors une autre fan encore plus folle et dingue monta les escalier réserver au V.I.P claqua sa mains sur la table en marbre viola-ment se qui fit sursauter naruto et ne plus au brun

Sasuke soupira fortement en la voyant : que veut tu Tayuya ?

Tayuya : Majesté je vous prit de excuser tu comportement mais comment se fait t-il que c'est pauvre et le truck rose soit a votre table ?

Sasuke se leva d'un bond et avance vers Tayuya et approcha sa bouche a son oreille en lui murmurant quelque mot se qui fit pâlir Tayuya puis elle se précipita de descendre les escalier pour se diriger vers la sorti.

Shikamaru : Galère...tu lui a dit quoi encore ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas a question et fini son repas.

Kiba : Pourquoi il appelle « Prince « ou encore « Majesté » ?

Neji : C'est les fans...de Sasuke elles pense que personne n'aie le droit de appeler par son prénom car sa serai salir son image de BCBG

Kiba : D'accord...vous leur idole en quelque sorte

Gaara :On peut le voir de cette angle la...

Naruto se leva en 1er et déposa sont plateau et sortie sans faire attention au autre.

Sasuke : Il est chiant votre ami

Et notre ténébreux se remait a sa poursuite.. la journée aller être très longue..


	9. Chapter 8 Guérit par la musique

P.O V Sasuke

Il ne peut pas ralentir celui la ! Toujours a courir partout punaise sa va pas m'aider ! Je poursuis vit Naruto jusqu'à qui retourne dans le bâtiment et gravie les escaliers de marbre a une vitesse vole ou voulez t-il aller ? Je continuai la poursuis de ce crétin qui est en train de me tuer puis il fini par s'arrête je pence qui est essoufflé autant que moi et je marche très vite pour arriver a sa hauteur regarde en le méprisant et dit

-Sasuke : Bon sa suffit on ma pas chargé de joué les baby Sitter !

-Naruto : ...

Bon je devrais m'estimé heureux au moins il ne pleure pas tel un bébé ...

-Sasuke : Bon ta eu assez de motive pour courir alors fais l'effort de me répondre !

- Naruto : Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me courir après...

Exaspère par son comportement je décide de faire demi tour mais il me retient par la manche et je me retourne vers lui

Sasuke : Que veux-tu encore ?

Naruto je veux encore jouer tu piano...si te plait

Il a fait tout se marathons pour juste jouer du piano...il va me tuer un jour...respire Sasuke tu es zen tu es le mec glaçon méchant et froid et...Purée pourquoi il me mate avec s'est yeux tellement mignon tellement bleu...Tellement magnifique stop ressaisit toi Sasuke expire inspire...

Sasuke : suis-moi baka

Tenshi se retourna vers moi et pose se regard tellement triste...je n'aurai pas du insulté trouve une excuse...je prit Naruto fortement dans mes bras pourquoi se geste...disons que les glaçon sa ne sais pas excuser je lui ait même donner un surnom...je vais vraiment pas bien je doit pété un câble ou s'est les hormone...Peut être que je suis simplement fou pease and love...calme toi Sasuke je prend ce crétin et idiot de muet par la main et emmener dans la salle musique arriver la bas je assoie sur une chaises et le regarde s'installer sur le piano et posa délicatement s'est doigts puis il ferma les yeux et quand il commença a jouer la mélodie elle se transforma en une berceuse douce...je ne bougea pas d'un pouce...je me suis rendu compte que enfaite j'appréciait se jeune garçon mais se que j'aime le plus était la douce musique qui dégageai je sentait la fin de la mélodie mais je ne bougeai surtout pas je ne vouais pas brisée cette harmonie parfaite est fabuleuse et quand il s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux je voyait des larmes je quitta ma chaise et assoit a s'est coté puis je prit sa tête et la mit en face de la mienne je lui caressa la joue et essuya de même s'est larmes.

Naruto : T'est ...mains... sont...froi-froide

Je les retirai aussitôt je ne sais plus se qui arrive il faudrait que je me calme...

Naruto : Sasuke-Kun...est...que...On

Sasuke : que veux-tu encore ? Je dis d'un ton las

Naruto déçu par mon ton que j'ai prit baisse la tête : chanter

Pour excuse de mon comportement je me lève prit ma guitare dans un coin et me mit face au micro voyant Naruto Stupéfait je décidai de jouer quelque note en solo puis et s'installa sur le piano et commença lui aussi a jouer et a suivre mon rythme

(Je ne mettrai que la traduction)  
_Seuls,_

Tes faibles ailes se sont abîmées,  
Tu t'es juste un peu fatiguée  
Dans le ciel trop bleu.  
Ne souris plus pour quelqu'un de précis,  
Mais juste pour toi-même, ce sera bien.

Je repense dans l'état quand je l'ai trouvé et ma voix devient plus forte et plus intense

_Cette sensation de solitude continue de me ronger.  
Une seule bougie continue de brûler à l'intérieur,  
Il ne doit pas y avoir de chandelier cher dans ce genre d'endroit._

Avec des mots vides,  
Est-ce que je vais vraiment réussir à tout enterrer ?  
Je ne le sais même plus.

A la douleur qui a pu ressentir...

_Au moins à l'intérieur de mon rêve,  
Si seulement je pouvais nager librement,  
Je n'aurais même plus besoin de ce ciel.  
Ce qui s'est passé hier,  
Même si tu ne peux pas l'oublier,  
Il faut te diriger vers le futur.  
_  
Oui...Hier je n'aurai pas du te traité ainsi  
_  
Tes faibles ailes se sont abîmées,  
Tu t'es juste un peu fatiguée  
Dans le ciel trop bleu.  
Ne souris plus pour quelqu'un de précis,  
Mais juste pour toi-même, ce sera bien._

_La solution de facilité ne peut pas convenir  
Au jeune qui a un complexe d'infériorité.  
Les pétales réfléchis par le miroir  
S'installent au sommet de notre conscience.  
_  
_  
Pressé et agité,  
Tu as crié ton amour brûlant pour voir,  
Mais tu t'impatientes.  
_  
_  
Pendant que tu vagabondes,  
Ta blessure va bientôt  
S'agrandir encore._

Ceux qui t'est arrivé est de ma faute...

_Mais toi qui ne t'attends pas à cela,  
Tu es très jolie,  
Tu es très éphémère._

J'ai mit jolie a la place de beau car je ne voulais pas admettre ta beauté j'entendis le son d'une basse nous rejoindre s'est Shikamaru puis une autre guitare se fit entendre je pence que c'était le clébard

_Après être tombé,  
Comme une plume innocente,  
Tu fais une prière en tremblant dans la journée.  
L'amour impossible que tu ressens envers quelqu'un,  
Tout ira bien si tu n'y penses pas maintenant._

Car je serai toujours la pour toi ...  
_  
Avec le temps, dans ce monde,  
Si tu te tournais vers le ciel en marchant,  
Ce serait un peu trop éblouissant n'est-ce pas ?  
Pour qu'elles puissent mieux couler,  
Tu as fermé les yeux,  
Cette terre asséchée va absorber les larmes.  
_  
S'il le faut je les essayerai  
_  
Pourquoi nous sentons nous si seuls à chaque fois ?  
Ca ira même si on ne réagit pas à tout ça.  
Pourquoi nous sentons nous si seuls à chaque fois ?  
Même si on continue de supporter,  
Ce n'est pas ça le courage._

Mais la volonté sert a affronter la dureté de la vie

Je m'arrêtai de chanter en laissant la dernière mélodie a Naruto ...puis un silence se fit dans la salle et un tonnerre applaudissement de la part de Hinata son Bonbon rose, la blonde et Shika et aussi en soupira le clép

Shikamaru : Je suis impressionner surtout par toi Naruto ...dit Sasuke on a enfin un pianiste il peut rejoindre notre groupe de musique

Gaara : Il faudrait demander avis au autre avant n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'avais pas vu Gaara surgit et ni Neji, c'est deux là vont me faire voire toute les couleur tu monde.

Neji : Je suis d'accord avec Gaara ... il peut bien jouer si il veut mais il faudrait que tout monde soit d'accord avant

Surprit de leur arriver je soupirai pourquoi ils sont en colère ...

Sasuke : IL rejoint le groupe comme sa tu auras ton concert tant souhait Neji

Je voyais sur son visage lui était vexer et il quitta la pièce précipitamment Gaara le suis vie de même je déposai ma guitare et me rassois sur la chaise quand soudait Naruto prit la parole

Naruto : La musique peux guérit les cœurs des gens qui ont mal

A la fin de la journée je n'ai pas arrêté de penser la phrases qu'a dit Naruto en rentrant dans la voiture avec lui je n'ai n'y vu Gaara et n'y Neji ...j'espère que tout se passera bien j'espère aussi que je comprendrai Naruto un jour qui sais...

Fin de P.O.V Sasuke

Pendant se temps de autre coté de la rue de Konoha on pouvait entendre des masse baisses

... : Je refuse accepter se plan ! Est que tu t'en compte de se qui va arriver si il découvert que s'est nous

...: Pff tu n'es qu'une mauviette frangement ...Moi qui croyait que tu voulais de débarrasser de lui pour se qui t'a dit.

...: D'accord mais avant tout promet moi ...qui ne lui arrivera rien et aussi-

...: Promit bon allons y !

P.O.V Naruto

Arrivé a la maison De Sasuke je n'ouvris pas la bouche une seul fois je me sentais mal a aise de se qui s'est passé avec s'est ami j'aurai peut tu ne rien lui demander après tout je montais les escaliers dorée du château car sa maison était grande et déposa mon sac dans la chambre de Sasuke car je ne voulais toujours pas dormit seul alors ils ont installé un matelas dans sa chambre sa sera la 1ere fois que je dormirai avec lui et dans sa chambre mais je ne voulais pas plus embête Itachi pour tout se qui a fait pour moi puis j'entendit la voix de Sasuke appeler pour descendre alors je descendit les marches

Sasuke : Dépêcher toi Naruto sinon il ne restera plus rien

Itachi : Sasuke ! Arrêter de embêter tu ne voies pas qui n'est pas en mesure de répondre a t'es stupidités

Itachi avais réprimé fortement Sasuke...lui non plus ne parler pas et le repas se déroula dans un long silence mais disons que Deidara et très douer pour le briser

Deid : Itachi-chou tu a vexé ton frère ...pourquoi tu n'est pas plus gentille ?

Itachi se rapprocha doucement de Deidara je tournai la tête gêner et renversa l'eau ...le sel...mon assiette...mon verre...m'es couvert...et aussi ceux de Sasuke  
Car quand je les aient vu s'embrasser et ma réaction était de perde le contrôle de moi-même

Itachi : Sa va Naruto ?

Naruto : Oui...Murmure-je  
Je ne voulais pas les inquiète plus...j'ai tellement fait de problèmes et de bêtise

Itachi : Naruto tu vas de faire suivre avec un Psychologue...car je pence que pour toi sa doit être dure je suis désoler si Kiba et Sakura ne peuvent pas dormit a la maison et j'ai aussi prévenu Iruka il viendra de rendre visite

Naruto : De quoi ?

Itachi : Pour ta sécurité tu va vivre chez nous Naruto d'accord

Je ne répondis rien

Deidara : S'est Kakashi qui emmènera et qui te surveillera

Sasuke : Je suis contre !  
dit Sasuke d'un menaçants et très glaciale : Je emmener moi-même après les cours bon la discutions est close je retourne dans ma chambre  
Il gravir les grand escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre fortement tant dit que moi je quittai discrètement la table quand Deid attrapa la main je le poussa car je ne veux que personne me touche a part...lui

Deidara : Je suis désoler Naruto mais en te voyant triste j'ai cru qui t'es arrivé quelque chose de grave Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée ?

Je tremblai alors je courut dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre mes larmes coulais quand je l'ai vu relevez la tête il se leva et je courut aussitôt vers lui puis il m' enlacer je ne voulais pas qui me lâche dans s'est bras je me sens en sécurité je ne veux surtout pas qui me lâche je veux ne veux pas ...et il se remit a chanter la chansons de la dernière fois...celle qui parlais de deux jumeaux (vous voyer c'est laquelle XD) doucement il me souleva comme une princesse et me déposa délicatement sur le lit de velours et caressa mes cheveux

Sasuke : Tu veux que je continu a chanter ?

Je fit signe oui de tête Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers sa chaine hi-fi puis il met un cd et baissa le volume des que la musique se lançais il posa sa voix grave mais belle sur la musique sa voix était tellement harmonieuse quand on était dans la salle de musique j'était tellement concentré sur mon piano que je ne fit pas trop attention a sa voix

_Même si je perds le sens de mes mots, la place de mon cœur,_  
_Ou encore ma voix je continurai a chanter ici_  
_Les échos commence ici et partirons loin..._

C'est mot traversé mon cœur j'aurai presque que crut qui était destiné

_Dans la nuit se reposante qui s'est brisée dans la résonance,_  
_Tu a tendu la main vers la lumière du croissant de lune_  
_Tu était encore enfermé dans le chaos a ce moment-là_  
_Et tu a poursuivi sans forme depuis_  
_Ta pouvais agripper autre chose que de l'air_

_Écoute la mélodie qui s'est jouée a notre rencontre..._  
_Écoute-moi Je vais la transformer en musique_

Oui je veux que tu la transforme en musique avec mon cœur Sasuke

_Ma petit voix qui est encore est encore si faible_  
_Résonnera un jour très fort_  
_Je chante notre chanson pour remplie le vide dans mon cœur_  
_ Depuis notre rencontre, pour toi, et pour celui que tu voudrai être_

Je sentie la douleur que tu éprouvais en entant cette phrases ...car toi aussi Sasuke tu souffre tout certe douleur serai de ma faute ?

_ Alors que la lumière commence a noyer tes yeux et que le monde tourne_  
_J'ai abandonné le masque _  
_Derrière lequel mon cœur timide se cachais_

Mes yeux se remplie doucement de larme

_Écoute la mélodie qui s'est jouée a notre rencontre..._  
_Écoute-moi Je vais la transformer en musique_

_Notre chanson préférée se répète encore et encore_  
_Tu te souviens souviens lorsque je l'ai fredonnée ?_

Quand je entendant chanter je voyais que cette chanson était adressé a une personne chere mais se n'était pas moi...

_Cette chanson radieuse brille comme l'art travers tes yeux purs._  
_Je vais maintenant chanter_

_Le sens de mes mots finira par disparaître _  
_Avec le cour tu temps un jour_  
_Afin de lier de nombreux cœur, notre chanson résonnera_

_Pour toi et pour celui que tu voudrais être_

Je me remit a pleuré quand il tourna sa tête vers moi j'était en larmes alors il s'assit sur le lit et posa ma tête sur s'est genoux quand la musique s'arrêta je ne pleurai plus .

Sasuke : J'espère que tu va mieux ?

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers son bureau s'est alors que je tirai sur sa cravate noir de couleur corbeau pour qui me chante encore une autre chanson mais sauf qui trébucha et perdis équilibre et tomba sur le lit et sur moi ...sauf que nos lèvres était liée...


	10. Chapter 9 Des sentiment enconbrant

P.O.V Sasuke

Mes lèvre était collé a celle de Naruto surprit je me lève immédiatement et quitta la chambre précipitamment comment puis-je embrasser... un garçon moi Sasuke Uchiwa ! Je ne peux me... rabaisser a un state aussi bas comment ...est possible...que doit-je faire ...euh...Prépare à manger mais pourquoi faire j'ai des servantes...

Je suis sortie du manoir pour prendre l'air en fin de compte était vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser seul dans la chambre ?...et si quelque chose lui arrivait...je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner il a eu des problèmes par ma faute je rentre au manoir et courut les marche de marbre comme un fou j'avais peur que quelque' chose lui arrive arriver a la porte je poussai fortement se qui fit un bruit énorme dans la chambre que moi-même je sursautais.

Il était la toujours allongé dans la même position et n'avais pas bougé

Sasuke : Naruto...dit-je en hésitant

Il ne répondis même pas a l'appelle de son prénom quelle baka pourquoi je inquiet pour lui il va me rend dingue

Sasuke : DOBE ! TU REPOND QUAND ON T'APPELLE  
Il sursautait et me regardait terrifié ...je pence que je n'aurai pas du crié je repris mon souffle calmement et dit

Sasuke : Bon se qui vient de se passer...est ...euh un accident on oublie...en ...bon en gros il ne s'est rien passé oki ?

Je fis demi-tour quand tous d'un coup je sentie des bras s'accrocher a moi je retournais et vit Naruto, accrocher a moi je soupirai...se mec va me rendre fou si se n'est pas déjà le cas.

Sasuke : Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Naruto : Aide moi...a oublié...par pitié  
Il éclata en sanglot

Sur le coup je ne sais pas se qui m'a prit mais les battements de mon cœur se sont accélère d'un coup je le pris fortement dans mes bras et lui promit que je l'aiderai a oublié son cauchemar et par n'importe quelle moyen.

Lendemain Matin =°

Arrivé Au lycée Sasuke et Naruto se dirigea directement vers leur salle de cour mais des personne dans ombre accepter pas la venu de Naruto que va-t-il encore se passer pour nos héros (XD gros délire de auteur Bon revenons a nos moutons U.U)

Les cours passa très vite Naruto et Sasuke allait dans la salle de musique pour entrainer car désormais Naruto fessais partie tu groupe et il avait prévu organiser un concert.

Sasuke : Bon appuyé bien sur le « La » quand cette phrases cela donnera un effet tu comprends ?

Naruto : oui...  
P.O.V Naruto  
Je entrainerai autant qui faut pour progresser comme sa je deviendrai un grand pianiste comme ma mère

Sasuke : Je dois de laisser un instant seul mais ne inquiète pas je vais appeler des ami pour te surveiller

Je regardais Sasuke composé les numéros de mes amies pour qui vienne me surveiller ...s'est la que j'ai sentie que j'étais un poids pour tout monde et qui valait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi ...je suis un incapable.  
Naruto : Ou vas-tu ?  
Sasuke : Rendre un devoir pour Kurenais-sempai je reviendrai vite ne te fais pas te soucie

Sasuke s'avança d'un pas lent vers moi et embrassa le front je ne compris pas son geste sur le coup mais je me suis mit à rougir fortement j'étais très gêné par son acte.  
Puis il quitta la salle en me laissant seul, une profonde solitude s'emparait de moi ...tout d'un coup l'ampoule éclata et je reçu un coup violent a la tête...puis les bras de Morphée emporta avec elle

P.O.V Externe  
Kiba et Sakura arrive quelque minute plus tard dans la salle et vu des éclat de verre qui venais de ampoule mais aussi quelque gouttes de sang...Paniqué il se mirent a fouiller la salle partout appelant a main de reprise Naruto mais celui-ci ne répondant pas, ils décidât alors de téléphone, Sasuke pour lui dire que Naruto avais disparut...

Je me réveiller doucement apercevant un visage flou je pouvais distinguer des cheveux rouge mais je n'étais pas sur de moi...puis je me relève doucement et d'un coup je tombe a terre a cause peut être de la fatiguer ?  
Je ne savais pas ... j'ai juste sentie que l'on accélère de plus en plus vite ...puis j'aperçu un peu mieux je voir des sièges mais aussi des vitre j'en conclu que je me trouvais dans une voiture plus exactement dans une limousine, je relevai d'une vitesse et attacha avec la ceinture car la limousine roulais trop vite, je regardais en face de moi et vit Gaara son regard me donna des frissons car il était remplie de colère et de haine ... et son regarde me fixais avec dureté toute cette haine était pour moi.

IL prit la parole doucement.

-Gaara : Tu de demande pourquoi tu es la ? La raison est simple je n'ai envie que tu intègre notre groupe juste a cause de se qui t'ai arrivé et de plus tu énerver, voir ton visage m'agasse encore plus.

Il lâcha un long soupir  
Puis sur un ton froid est glaciale il dit

Gaara : Ne inquiète sur une chose...je vais t'en faire voir de toute les couleurs mais aujourd'hui comme je suis de bonne humeur je vair un truck gentil  
Je n'osais pas réplique sur se qui avait dit...j'étais terrifié que va-t-il arrivé encore ? ...

Fin du P.O.V Naruto

La limousine s'arrêta d'un coup sec puis Garra ouvrir la porte et ordonna a Naruto de descendre se qui fit aussitôt et il aperçu des bâtiments des piéton et beaucoup de personne...il se trouvait au a la capitale en plein centre des commerciale

Gaara : je te laisse ici et démerde toi pour trouver ton chemin jusqu'à chez Sasuke ...car apparemment tu vie chez lui tu devrai connaitre la route maintenant  
le jeune homme eu un grand sourie de satisfaction sur son visage...

Garra retourna dans sa limousine laissant Naruto seul avec pour affaire son sac et un portable cassé et le numéro de Sasuke inscrit sur un petit bout de papier, il avait déjà tous calculer et prévu son coup depuis le début.

Du Coté de Sakura et Kiba il n'arrivait pas à le joindre Sasuke désespère ils décidèrent alors aller de fouiller le lycée se qui prit au moins 3 heures étant donné que le lycée et immense comment allait-t-il faire pour le retrouver dans un geste de panique, Sakura courut jusqu'au bureau de la directrice et entra brusquement sans frapper et prit le petit micro se trouvant sur le bureau de marbre et hurla

Sakura : SASUKE OU EST TU BRODEL

La jeune et gentille directrice (quelle belle ironie) se leva d'un bon et tira le micro à la main de la jeune fille et éteint

Tsunade : Mais sa va pas ou quoi ? Tu crois ou jeune impertinente, petit sot !  
D'un air de fatigue et déprimer la directrice retourna a son fauteuil laissant la jeune fille terrifié et paralysée sur place

Tsunade : Bon et puis merde tu veux quoi à la fin ?

Sakura ne répondis pas a sa question quand tout d'un coup Shika et Kiba détraque eux aussi dans le bureau de la directrice

Kiba : sa va Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui mais je suis tellement inquiet que...  
Un coup violent résonnait dans le bureau la directrice très énerver se leva

Tsunade : Hé Ho s'est pas le salon thé ici

Sasuke apparue étouffé, fatigué des gouttes de sueur coulait le long de son visage pale, des mèches de cheveux du ténébreux s'était collé a sa peau celui se redressa et fixa la directrice d'un froid et méprisants

Tsunade : pourquoi tu me regarde ainsi gamin ?

Il serra les point très fort et les tapais d'une telle violence sur son bureau que celui fit tomber plusieurs dossier et autre.

Sasuke : Comment veux que je te regarde hein ? Se lycée est incapable de surveiller correctement s'est élève ? On appelle sa un lycée élite ? Moi et ton putain de Lycée je emme-

Sasuke n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrases car notre chère Tsunade se leva et fit reverser son bureau s'était pour elle le mot de trop et, elle attrapa le col de Sasuke pour le soulever assez haut pour que celui-ci ne touche plus le sol, son regarde fit remplir de terreur mais aussi de colère

Tsunade : Je n'accepter en aucun cas et surtout pas par toi des insulte sur mon école ! Est que j'étais assez claire ? Sasuke Uchiwa !

Sasuke : Oui...

Un long soupire se fit entendre de la part de Tsunade elle non plus ne savait pas quoi faire, car pour signaliser une disparition il faudrait attendre 24 h ou prouver qui s'est kidnapper...quand soudain le téléphone sonna, tous fût surprit par le bruit Tsunade décrocha le téléphone aussitôt

Tsunade : Allo ?

... : Allo ? C'est Shizune !

Tsunade eu un long soupire, elle aurait préfère que sa soit quelqu'un autre qu'elle dans cette situation.

Shizune : Euh...Tsunade-Sama est-dit normale que le nouveau élève soit au centre ville ?  
Pendant qu'elle seconde Tsunade faillit perde s'est yeux tellement qui était grand ouvert a cause de la surprise, après la révélation de Shizune elle lui demanda de lui courrier après et de le rattraper et de emmener avec elle, mais elle lui avoua quelque' chose

Shizune : Il est avec moi actuellement...mais ...JE SUIS PERDU TSUNADE AIDE MOI !  
Celle-ci commença a pleuré a grosse larme jusqu'à que le téléphone coupa...

Sasuke qui eut le temps entendre la conversation fila à toute vitesse vers la sortie en manquant quelque marche de l'escalier avant que celui-ci trébuche malencontreusement sur Hinata.

Shikamaru et Kiba arrive au même moment et voit une position très douteuse.  
Car pendant la chute de Sasuke il s'était accroche sur la manche de l'uniforme Hinata se qui déchira son haut blanc de plus il était en califourchon sur elle les jambes écarter car celle-ci tomba avec notre ténébreux et doté d'une très très grande maladresse; Kiba arriva au secoure telle un chevalier sauva sa princesse d'un terrible monstre _**(ok j'abuse un peu U.U)**_ et poussa violemment le brun qui atterrie cinq mètre plus loin d'eux

Kiba : ça va Hinata-chan ? Tu n'a rien ? Il ne ta pas blesser ? Il t'a touché quelque part ? Tu n'a rien de casser ? Tu veux que je te porte ? Ou que je te ramène chez toi ?

Hinata trop choque pour parlé resta pétrifié et évanouie car elle avait trop eu émotion d'un coup, Sasuke se releva difficilement et attrapa Kiba par le col de sa chemise pour le soulever.

Shikamaru murmura un Galérer ne savant plus quoi faire car la situation pour lui devenais trop insupportable a géré

Sasuke : Sa va pas la tête ou quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai violé ta saint-nitouche ? Refait un truck de se genre et s'est toi que je balance tu haut de cette putain école est que je me suis bien fait entendre sale désespère ?

Il relâcha brutalement Kiba qui avait eu tu mal a respire, puis le jeune Uchiwa quitta l'établissement telle un fou qui était à la rechercher d'un être chère.

Du coté de Shizune et Naruto  
leur situation ne s'arrachais pas du tout au contraint elle déraper de toutes les façons, ils étaient tous les deux perdu au centre ville et a cause de leur grande timide qui ne les aidaient il avait tu mal, as abordée les piétions qui ne fessait, que de courir ou de les ignorées. Leur ventre criait famine et il y avait que Shizune qui avait de la money

Naruto : Pourquoi vous êtes venu au centre ?

Celle-ci soupira avant te répondre

Shizune : Tsunade m'a envoyer au centre ville à la rechercher de quelque papier mais au finale je me suis perdu car je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour retrouver mon chemin. Bon s'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim !

Shizune attrape notre bien aimé blond vers un tout petit restaurant qui respire une très bonne odeur de ramen elle était éclairage par des très faible lumières et pourtant la couleur tu restaurant resta très vif qu'on pouvait apercevoir de très loin, nos deux protagoniste s'installa tranquillement et commanda à manger des rament quand tout d'un coup aperçu Naruto dépiter et triste a la fois.

Shizune : que se passe-t-il Naruto ?

Naruto : je veux chanter et joue tu piano au coté de Sasuke ...même si je n'apprécie pas beaucoup s'est un peu grâce a lui que je suis encore vivant ...mais...

Naruto hésita à reprendre la parole

« Car son groupe me refuse pour eux je ne suis rien et tous se qui m'aie arrivé et de ma faute je voudrai me jeter du haut d'un pont pour en finir avec ma vie car j' n'ai n'y parents sur qui me réconforté ni richesse sur lequel je peux appuyer pour mes étudier ni cœur et de sentiment après mon viole...et là un mec du groupe de Sasuke me lâche en plein centre ville pour se venger je ne sais plus quoi penser ni ou aller je ne fait que fuir la situation car je refuse te voir la situation en face de moi »

Shizune regarda Naruto droit de les yeux et tu tapotas dans ta tête affectueusement et prit la parole doucement

« Je pense se que tu as surtout besoin s'est être écouter et que on te comprenne car se que tu as vécu doit être très dure, je n'arrive pas a imaginer a ta place car moi j'ai eu une vie plus roses...mais je suis sur et certain que t'es amie ou des personne que tu chérit le plus aiderons a surmonté tous ces épreuves difficile et je parie actuellement qui sont en train te chercher partout car ils tiennent a toi ! » dit-elle avec un large sourie, le jeune lycée fonda en larme devant s'est ramen car se que venait lui dire Shizune lui allai droit au cœur et la énormément touché.

Shizune : Bon je pense que on et mal parti pour trouver notre chemin sa sera super si on avait un téléphone a notre disposition j'avais juste de argent pour nous nourrir car au centre ville les téléphone cout chère a appelle ! Un jour je porterai plaint contre le maire de cette ville pour cette arnaque !

Un monsieur assez âgé en larme les regarda attentivement et leur proposa son téléphone pour appeler leur proche

Responsable tu restaurant : Votre histoire ma tellement ému jeune homme que je suis en larme téléphone vite votre ami !

Naruto a courut prêt tu téléphone et sortie le petit bout papier froisser de son sac pour composer le numéro de Sasuke aussitôt il répondit avec une voix presque faible et une respiration accélère, pour demander qui était a l'appareil « c'est Naru...Naruto »

Sasuke : Ou est tu putain ! Avait hurlé très fort

Naruto : je me situe prés d'un petit restaurant du nom [Baka-chan] de couleur orange à coté il un parc très grand et derrière nous des manèges et...

Sasuke lui coupa direct la parole « Ne bouge surtout pas d'ici tu as comprit DOBE ? »  
Le téléphone raccrocha d'un coup le petit kitsuner ne savais plus quoi penser soit Sasuke le déteste vraiment ou soit il a du se faire piquer par un moustique. Et tous d'un coup le jeune ténébreux fatiguer épuiser transpirait a forte goute attrapa la main douce de Naruto pour ensuite le serre très fort dans s'est bras musclé et il prit la parole

« si tu savais Dobe comme j'étais fou d'avoir apprit que tu avais disparu comme sa je me suis sentie coupable de tous se qui arrivais je m'en voulais tellement ...si te plait fait attention a toi je ne supporterai pas qui arrive malheur Naruto par pitié prévient tous suite si quelque chose arrive »

P.O.V Naruto

A cette déclaration, je me sentais tellement en sécurité dans ces bras car j'ai enfin comprit les mot que avait dit Shizune, je pris son visage entre mes deux mains et me mit sur la pointe des pied pour poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes


	11. Chapter 10 Tout s'arrange, ou pas

_**La suite d'Histoire va un peu changer avec le style écriture. Vous êtes prévenu Je reprécisent au cas si vous voyer des faute signaler moi je suis dyslexique **_

Après que Naruto et déposer le baisser sur les lèvres tu ténébreux, celui-ci reprit ses lèvres et demanda à avoir un accès beaucoup plus profond et plus loin, leur baisser deviens donc enflammer, et passionner mais leur manque de respiration les fît sépare monotanement, il se regardait droit dans les yeux, pour eux le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas. Il était fou l'un de autre et sa personne ne pouvais les empêcher de aimer.

« -J'espère que tu ne me feras plus se genre de chose Naruto car désormais tu es mien et cela pour toujours quoi qui arrive et quoi qui se passe. Si il le faut je te marquerais, ou enfermerais chez moi, tu sauras mon prisonnière a jamais

-Cela ne me dérange absolument pas Sasuke, puisque j'ai déjà ton cœur »

Shizune pleura de joie avec les responsable tu restaurant, car pour eux s'était rare de voir des scènes amour en direct

« -Mais que vous êtes mignon tout les deux » La jeune assistance de la directrice renifla la morfle qui venais coulais, « Au mon dieu je finirai comme Tsunade plus tard, seul, ivre, sans amour, avec aucun sens de la gestion, oh mon dieu je veux connaitre l'amour avec un grand A ! Comme dans les films. »

Sur c'est parole nos deux tourtereaux explosa de rire. Il était temps de rentré pour eux, arrivé au château fort de Sasuke, nos héros courrier immédiatement dans la chambre, il faillait finir se qui avais commencé après tout.

Sasuke ferma sa chambre à clé pour êtres sur que personne vienne le déranger, car tout monde sais quand un proche rentre dans ta chambre s'est juste pour vérifier que vos ne faite rien inégale ou autres.

Il tira les rideaux de sois de couleur pourpre puis Sasuke alla rejoindre Naruto sur le lit a deux place, il retira sont uniforme remplir de transpiration, et le fit valser a l'autre bout de la chambre, tandis que Naruto gêner et émerveiller de pouvoir se rincer les yeux, ne voulais retire aucun habille, mais notre chère amie ne le laissa pas décider autrement il lui retira avec force sont uniforme qui valsa aussi de l'autre coté de la chambre. Après qui est tout les deux retiré leur haut uniforme, Sasuke attaqua aussitôt a s'est lèvre qui trouais bien sucré, il fît balader sa langue dans la cavité buccale de notre blond, mais Naruto le repoussa pour pouvoir enfin respire de nouveau, car un Uchiwa s'est très impatient.

-« Je croyais que tu avais aimé notre baiser de tout ta heur.

-Oui...mais » haletai notre petit blond « mais… tu va un peu vite Sasuke tu-tu… ne veux…veux... pas attendre ?

Tu voulais que je te fasse tout oublier ton cauchemars par n'importe quelle moyen te voila servit.

Sasuke fit balade ses main sur le cops de son amoureux, puis le poussa légèrement pour le faire bien tomber sur le lit, et être au-dessus de lui, »Maintenant les chose sérieuse commence mon. Poussin » Sasuke fit glisser s langue au niveau tu cou pour ensuite le mordre et le marque sa propriété.

Sur le coup Naruto frémie, il plaqua s'est main sur la bouche pour ne pas gémir car il en avait beaucoup trop honte. Sasuke continua sa torture pour le faire craqué, il descendit doucement s'est vers s'est téton durcit, Naruto n'en pouvais plus, car il était extrêmement sensible au geste de Sasuke il sentie la langue de Uchiwa descendre vers l'un de s'est bout chère il savait très bien que Sasuke voulais entendre gémir mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

-Sas…si…te…

Sasuke saisie les Lèvre de Naruto pour le faire taire et entama un baiser langoureux. Sa main se laissa du bout chair et descendit vers le pantalon et il détacha le bouton pour faire glisser sa main vers le membre durcie, seul le boxer séparai la main au membre durcie. A se contact Naruto gémissais fortement, il n'en pouvait plus il y a trop sensation a la fois, il était perdu et emporter par Sasuke.

Il décida alors de retire seulement le pantalon te notre blond et lui de même retira le sien. Doucement il descendit vers la verge tendu, il s'amusa a touche avec sa main pour voir le visage de Naruto remplir de honte mais de plaisir les yeux de notre victime devenais flou, sa respiration était saccader, il ne pouvait contenir s'est gémissement et les laisser aller a chaque toucher.

Sasuke appuya bien sur le verger pour apprécie au mieux la torture, après s'être bien amuser il retira avec violence le boxer tu concerner, pour gouter au fruit tu plaisir. Il le prit tout d'abord en main et vit doucement des va-et viens lent mais souple, sentant celui-ci gémir de plus en plus il le mit en bouche continue faire des va vien lent.

-Sa…plus…vite….par…pitié

Sasuke adorai que on le supplie, il continua toute de même a le faire doucement il aimait trop le voir se torturer de plaisir, il caressa son gland doucement, Naruto n'en pouvais plus supporter cela, perdu dans le plaisir, il en voulait, toujours plus, sa voix deviens alors plus sensuelle.

-Sasu…pitié…accélère….

En voyant et en entendant sa voix, il accéléra immédiatement, de son coté aussi son membre devenais dur, en même qui accélérai la cadence, il retira sont bas et son t boxer, car son membre était trop a étroit d'après lui. Il sentie Naruto se cambré il allait venir, il accéléra de plus en plus et d'un gémissement notre tête blond éjacula, Sasuke n'avais rien raté et avala avec beaucoup de plaisir, puis Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto à moitié exténuer, et lui tendit s'est doigts, Naruto savais très bien se que pensais Sasuke, et s'en pudeur cette fois-ci il les mit en bouche trois doigts et fit des va et vient lent, il s'amusa à passer sa langue entre les doigts. Sasuke exciter par action commença à se masturber, mais Naruto ne le laissa pas faire et quitta les doigts pour mettre en bouche le membre de son bien aimé.

Il fit comme lui des va et vient pour le torture a son tour, Sasuke voulais qui accélère mais il avait bien comprit que son compagnon se vengeais a sa manière, ne pouvais plus supporte il retire le membre de la bouche de Naruto et se dira vers s'est jambes pour les écarter, Naruto avais peur, sa lui rappelais se qu'avais subir Orochimaru il y a pas longtemps de cela.

-Ne inquiète pas Naruto je voie dans ton regard que tu a peur de ses qui va se passer mais fait moi confiances si te plais. Je ne suis pas Orochimaru.

Naruto crut rêver Sasuke avais lu dans s'est penser, comme l'avais le ténébreux il fit entre un doigt doucement, Naruto ne l'avais pas trop sentie, donc Sasuke en fit entre un deuxième, là Naruto se crampa, et agrippa au drap.

-Je sais que tu a mal Naruto mais ne inquiète pas tu va d'y habituer.

Sasuke il des mouvements lent au début sentant qui s'était habituer il accéléra et fit des mouvements ciseau, Naruto poussa des petit crie a chaque fois, puis il en rajouta un troisième, Naruto se tendit d'un coup, puis se relâchai prise. Sasuke reprit s'est mouvement de va et vien mais il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait mettre autre chose, se qui ne ceux fît pas attendre, car Naruto se mit à hurler au moment ou Sasuke toucha un endroit bien précis. S'était la prostate, Naruto voulais que Sasuke la touche encore, mais il retira s'est pour mettre cette fois-ci son membre. Il introduit dans Naruto doucement, pour qu'il habitue, mes des perle salé coulais sur ton visage, cette scène brisa le cœur de Sasuke.

-Si tu veux je m'arrête Naruto

-Arrête de dire des conneries et met tout d'un coup.

Notre boule de poil avais reprit des poiles de la bête, le concerner dit surprit part sa déclaration, et enfonça tout d'un coup, Naruto poussa un crie de douleur et sa respiration devenais irrégulière. Le Uchiwa attendit que Naruto lui donne son top départ pour pouvoir il aller, mais sa dura cinq minute avant que Naruto accorde de bouge, Sasuke croyais que sa fessais cinq siècle car intérieur de Naruto et étroits, chaut aussi, s'était un délice de pouvoir il entre.

Doucement Sasuke accéléra s'est mouvement, puis il se rapprocha tu visage de Naruto pour voir dans s'est yeux du plaisir.

-Ssu...Sas…accélère...je veux plus… dit-il tout en gémissant et haletant

-Bien entendu mon chère

Sasuke accéléra la cadence alors que Naruto sentie qui touchais sa prostate il commença à hurler en gémissant.

-Sas….uke…. plus !

Un Uchiwa reste fidèle a lui-même, et n'hésita pas à aller encore plus jusqu'au moment ou il sentie qui allais venir, dans un dernière coup de rein très violent il sentie vida suivit de Naruto.

Puis il allongea à coté de son aimer qui s'est aussitôt endormie.

-Il y en a qui ne change jamais, en tout cas je t'aime tête de blond.

Nos amoureux étaient partir au pays des rêves, pendant se temps-la que s'est-t-il passé chez nos amie ?

Kiba était resté avec sa demoiselle endormie, pour la raccompagner chez elle, tandis que Shikamaru comme habitude larguai une galère, ils avaient tous apprit par Shizune que Naruto était resté chez Sasuke, Sakura voulais aller voir se qui allais se passer, mais Shikamaru a bien retenir Sakura car elle était incontrôlable quand il s'agit sait de Naruto.

Le lendemain Matin arriva avec beaucoup interrogation sur se qui s'est passé la veille, après les cours tu matin ils se sont tous donner rend des vous dans un coin de immense école, de un pour fuir les fans hystérique, et de deux pour comprendre se qui était arrivé a Naruto.

Hinata commença alors à questionner Naruto avec sa petite voix faible et innocente.

-«Naruto-kun…Est que tu …te souvient… ? »

Naruto savais très bien s'était qui, il resta silencieux au début puis il disait d'avoir tout oublié, pour lui le coup qui a reçu était trop violent. Mais notre Sakura savait très bien que Naruto mentait elle commença alors a élever la voix.

-« A bon ? Comme par hasard tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Et s'est normale ? Tu te moque de moi ? Et comme par hasard tu te retrouve au centre ville sans qu'on puisse te joindre. Avoue le et dit nous qui ta fait ça ! »

Au moment ou Sakura allait péter sa crises Ino la retient et lui demanda de se calmer, elle connaissait trop bien Sakura maintenant, et elle savait de quoi elle était capable pour s'est amie.

-« Bon » prononça Shikamaru d'un ton las« Si tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien on te fait confiances après tout, mais si tu couvre quelqu'un, comme le suspect Sakura je pense que tu perdras tes amies, après s'est a toi de voir car je trouve cela trop galère à mon gout »

Naruto se mit à regarder chacun de s'est amis et puis il posa longuement son regard sur Sasuke, il sentie que Uchiwa pouvais lire en lui comme un livre, puis doucement il baissa les yeux a terre en signe de culpabilité.

-Tu as raison Shikamaru je couvre quelqu'un, mais comprenez moi, si je vous le dit votre groupe de musique va se diviser, et sa je ne veux pas !

Naruto avais un regard fort quand il releva la tête, il n'avait pas intention de dénoncer et Sasuke préférai soupir, tous monde savais très bien qui ne dirai rien et pas un mot.

«-Prend se nouveau téléphone ! Si il t'arrive encore une merde, je ne veux pas savoir qui tu essayé de couvrit de plus je te forcerai à parler Naruto s'est claire ? » Dit son protecteur d'une voix dure et claire.

-« Oui ! Sas'key ! J'ai comprit ! Tu devrais être plus gentil !»

Quand Naruto prononça le surnom de Sasuke et le mot gentil tous monde fût choquer et regarda Uchiwa pour avoir des explications

« -Dit Sas'uke ! Comment sa se fait que Naruto te donne tes petit surnom ? Hein ?! Et en plus tu n'ais pas assez tendre avec lui ?» Notre chère Kiba allait à son tour péter un câble, mais la douce Hinata réussi à le calmer a temps. Alors que Naruto rougissais fortement, Sasuke émana une aura meurtrière.

« Ne énerve pas…Kiba-kun…s'est pas bon… pour …toi-toi »

-« Je fais se que je veux ok ? »

C'était le mot de trop pour Hinata, tout monde sait qui ne faut jamais énerver Hinata et de moins lui répondre de manière vulgaire. Le maître chien se retrouva allonger par terre, Hinata enfonça dans la bouche de Kiba sa cravate, il se retrouva étouffé par son uniforme, et d'un regard sadique se dessina sur le visage Hinata un sourire qui n'était pas du tout normale.

-« La prochaine fois que tu me réponds comme ça, sa sera pas ta cravate dans ta bouche, mais se qui te rend si fière entre tes petite cuisse, est que je suis claire Kiba-chou ? » dit-elle de manière sadique.

A partir de là tous monde comprit qui ne fallait pas énerver Hinata, surtout Kiba, le pauvre il cru mourir pendant quel que seconde.

-« Naruto-kun…tu-tu...fait se que...tu veux…avec …Sasuke-kun,…n'est-ce-pas tous monde ? »

Tous approuvèrent Hinata, il ne fallait surtout pas énerver, sinon leur vie sera très courte. Après plusieurs discutions sur la sécurité de Naruto, la sonnerie retendit, le groupe se dirigea donc tous vers la classe, jusqu'à qui croisse Gaara et Neji, qui n'était pas heureux de les voir.

-« Alors Sasuke on change de groupe ? Tu veux nous remplacer maintenant ? Mais ne te gène pas va y !De toutes façon j'en aie rien à faire te ta putain pédale! Est qui a retrouvé le chemin après ? » Garra éclata de rire devant Naruto, mais les autres avais intention de lui faire payer. Alors que Sasuke allais frapper, se fut Sakura la plus rapide, et se jeta sur Gaara et commença à le frapper très violament, puis elle lui fit une prises très complexe, sauf que Gaara n'allait pas se laisser faire il attrapa la chemises de la roser et la tira en sa direction pour lui donner un coup de poigne, mais Sakura réussit à intercepter.

« -Tu crois fort ? Tu va voir ! » Hurla Sakura a plein poumons.

A l' instant où Sakura allait lui donner son coup le plus fort, sa cheville fit un mauvaise mouvement, puis, elle tomba des escaliers en accompagnant dans sa chute Gaara, tous les deux, s'était gravement blesser en tombant car les escaliers sont de marbre, qui est une matière très dur, de plus se ne sont pas de petit marche mais te grande marche escaliers. Naruto et les autres se précipita pour les secouriez.

Les deux combattants furent emmenés à infirmerie. Après examinassions Infirmière put conclure que au niveau des bleu et des gonflements que certain os était casser ou fracturer

-« S'est ta faute sale petit poney déformer

-« Et toi alors ? Sale vilain punk mal coiffé !

-« Et toi tu te croit mieux sale petit pauvre fille au cheveux décolorer ! Tu as raté ta couleur va te la refaire poney décoloré ! »

Les deux se disputèrent longtemps, devant leurs amis ahuris, on dira que leur blessure ne les empêcha pas de s'emporter. Shikamaru lâcha d'un ton désespère « Galère » Or que Hinata et Ino essayer de raisonner leur ami, Sasuke profita de l'occasion pour embrasser Naruto quelque instant dans un coin.

-« Bon les accompagnateurs retourner en classe je ne pense pas que sa soit le bon moment, bon vous deux soupira Infirmière, calmer vous toute suite sinon j'appuierai là ou sa fait mal ! » Aussitôt dit aussitôt s'était fait ! Car Gaara n'aimais pas que ont le touche. C'était un sensible

Gaara s'est fait une mauvaise fracture à la jambe, alors que Sakura a foulé sa cheville mais avait réussit à casser son cubitus (os tu bras) l'un était attacher fermement au niveau des bras, tandis que la rosée fut bien aussi ligotée au niveau des jambes.

Infirmière décida appeler l'ambulance pour les emmener à hôpital les deux ensembles. Quand Naruto, Sasuke, et Shika, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, et Neji quitta infirmerie, ils regardèrent tous le plus vieux des Huynga.

-« J'espère que tu a des explications à donner Neji car sinon, je vais emmener a hôpital avec Gaara »

Neji se mit à rire de manière étrange devant Sasuke. Il posa un regard mauvais sur Sasuke. « Je te préviens tout suite Monsieur Uchiwa, je ne suis pas après lui, mais plutôt après toi ! Surveiller bien tes arrière, car je ne serai absolument pas tendre avec toi ! Il y a que Gaara qui en a après Naruto, de tous façon je ne vais plus compère avec lui, il est…comment dire dire…un peu frappé …, et je n'aime pas les gens comme lui. Bon je vous bande de crétin j'ai autre chose à faire.

Après cette déclaration Neji se dirigea d'un pas lent dans le couloir de marbre illuminé par le soleil. Ils préparèrent a tous a éventuelle retomber.


	12. Chapter 11 Qui est tu Naruto ?

Après cette déclaration, Naruto décida qui étant pour lui de rentré chez lui et te revoir son tuteur, mais Sasuke l'empêcha de rentré a son ancien domicile

-Sasuke ? Tu fais quoi ?dit-il d'un air inquiet

-Enfaite Naruto…après ton viol on a décidé que tu resteras a la maison, avec ton tuteur, en plus tu kidnapping…j'ai …euh rasé tout trace de ton ancienne maison et j'ai…et puis mettre appelle Kakashi pour qui vienne nous chercher. Soupira-t-il

-Attend une minute, depuis quand tu fais des phrases longue toi ? Et puis on s'en fou ! Tu veux dire quoi par rapport que tu « rasé toute trace ? »

Seul le silence tu ténébreux et le souffle tu vent répondis à la touffe blonde. Il ne supportait pas quand son sois disant petit amie, agissait de cette façon.

Nos deux tourtereaux vu la magnifique voiture de luxe se placer devant eux, elle d'une couleur blanche crème, avec sur le capot avant le symbole de la famille Uchiwa. A ce moment là Naruto se posai beaucoup question sur ton petit ami, il ne savait rien de sa famille. Ni comment sa se fait qui dépenses autant d'agent quand sa lui chante. Tout ceci finissait par énerver le blond. Il n'en pouvait plus tout s'est secret qui trame autour de lui…il allait craquer, mais Sasuke lui fit tirer de s'est penser noir par un délicat baiser sur le front. Naruto ne s'y attentais absolument pas, il baissa doucement les yeux vers le sol propre et brillant, s'est jour prit une léger teinte rosé, puis doucement il attrapa la main de Sasuke, qui était chaude, se qui était le plus surprenant, car au première contact qui avais eu avec lui, sa mains était froide comme son cœur. Uchiwa entraina Naruto, il lui ouvrit doucement la porte et le laissa entré en première, puis il entra a son tour dans la voiture et referma la porte d'un claquement brutal, se qui fit sursauter notre petit Uzumaki.

Au moment ou ils attachaient leur ceinture un toussèrent grossière et mal fait, se fit a avant tu véhicule. Naruto cherchai qui s'était au devant de la voiture, il regarda alors le rétroviseur et reconnu aussitôt la longue cicatrise sur le visage, les cheveux brun foncer comme les écosse des arbres, et évidement les yeux de couleur marron foncé. Naruto eu une sensation de colère dans les yeux de son tuteur, il savait très bien qui lui avais pas donné de réel de signe de son rétablissement, il savait aussi qui lui avais pas parlé pendant longtemps. Il attentait sa colère, a instant ou il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parlé la voiture démarra.

Au volant de la voiture de luxe, s'était évidemment Kakashi, le majordome de Sasuke, homme a tout faire, il demanda a Sasuke comment était cette journée au lycée, évidemment, il ne répondit pas et regarda par la fenêtre les paysage défiler devant lui. Pendant se temps Naruto mijotai dans son coin.

Naruto il faut tu parle a ton tuteur maintenant, sinon il va étrangler, en plus il l'aire en colère contre toi…. Rien ne va arranger si tu ne te bouge pas ! A la seconde ou j'ouvrit la bouche, je senti sa main chaude se posé sur la mienne et la resserrée, ma respiration se bloqua d'un gout, et je sentie mes rougeur monté au joue, je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation et de se silence qui était tomber dans la voiture, pourtant sa main me réchauffai toute mon âme, j'aurais voulut qui la tienne encore, sauf que nous étions déjà arriver devant sa demeure, je pouvais distingue au loin Deid et Itachi, c'est deux là étaient complètement malades… dans un long soupire je relâchai la main de Sasuke pour lui donner l'un mes plus beau sourire je l'ai qui était très gêner après sa, puis j'ouvrit la porte doucement et sentie Kakashi qui tenait la portière de voiture. J'allais oublier qui était le mec à tout faire.

Puis quand je suis sortie de la voiture j'accourus vers Iruka, il avait déjà monté s'est grande marche, sa tête était baiser, je savais qui était dépiter pourtant je ne pouvais pas me résoudre a cela et quand j'ai pu enfin atteindre assez près, je lui sautai dessus et le serra très fort contre moi. Mes larmes tombèrent doucement sur mes joues mais je ne le lâcherai pas.

Quand Sasuke vue la scène, il riait au fond de lui et comprenais très bien la situation. Puis il alla rejoindre son grand frère dans la demeure.

Mais Sasuke se demandai se que fessais Naruto, car un Uchiwa n'aime pas attendre, pour lui tout est acquis. A son tour qui ruminai des idées noir, et pensa un instant que Naruto s'était enfui avec son tuteur, cet idée irrita encore plus, il se dirigea vers son canapé en cuir de couleur café et il plongea dedans, attentant toujours sa propriété arriver.

Pendant se long l'aspe de temps pour Sasuke, celui entendit son frère et son petit ami poussé des gémissements depuis en haut, pour le cadet Uchiwa se fut la goutte d'eau qui dépassais le vase.

Bon si il ne vient pas autant que je me dirige vers lui, je quittai le salon, et me dirigea vers le hall entré, je ne sais pas se qui m'a parti mais avançais a pas de loup et d'un coup je me suis sentie tiré en arrière, putain qui ose me touche moi le grand Uchiwa, le plus puissant, maudit soit se cafard ! A la minute ou j'allais lui donner un coup, il prit mes main et les attacha avec fermenter puis il me chuchota doucement a oreille « Reste tranquille Maitre, si vous voulez la conversation avec moi » Je reconnu aussitôt la voix de Kakashi, purée si il n'était pas mon majordome je l'aurais fait exécuter sur le champ.

Au moment de répliquer, j'entendis la voix de mon ange, puis je restais silencieux pour me concentré sur la conversation.

« Iruka…est que …vous ne regretter pas de m'avoir adopté alors que vous ne saviez rien du tout de moi… » Dit-il avec hésitation.

« Absolument pas, j'en suis même très fière Naruto, mais tu sais je voudrais un jour que tu explique se qui est vraiment arrivé a tes parents, tu n'a jamais voulut me le dire… »

Son souffle se coupas net puis il reprit doucement la parole, je voyais a quelle se sujet le gênais je comprenais aussi sa position « Enfaite, mes parents aussi était riche, on possédait une grand maison comme Sasuke…mais le destin en a voulut autrement… » Il fit un pause avant te reprendre « Ma mère était pianiste, très répute, insistait tout jour a chaque répétions, j'allais partout ou elle allait, elle appelait Kushina Namikaze, alors que mon père lui était un fonctionnaire de état me disait ma mère, car d'après elle sa serai trop long a m'expliquer.

Je suis très surprit de ses révélation, je ne savais absolument pas…Le ton de sa voix diminuais au fur à mesure que parlais de sa famille, et des petite perle quitta s'est yeux pour aller rejoindre s'est joue doucement.

« Mes parents, sont mort assassiner…se soir là on fêtait la réussite de maman, car elle avait été promu a un grand orchestre avec une grande artiste, de plus elle me disais que s'était des amie d'enfance, je m'en rappelle tu nom… j'avais 9 ans et demi, je finissais les décoration sur le gâteau, puis j'ai attendu des hurlement, des pleurs, …ma mère débarqua en pleurant, il y avais plein de sang sur la longue robe, de couleur violet pale avec quelque symbole chinois dessiner dessus, sa robe était pourtant si belle je me rappelle s'est un gâteau de mon père elle, mais tout se sang sur elle…c'était affreux, après cela, elle courrai vers moi, apeuré elle pleurais, elle me disais que on doit quitter la maison, quelle était désoler te tout se va m'arriver a avenir, elle attrapa mon bras avec violence et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine tout en me tirant, puis elle me chuchotais qui faillais faire très attention pour sortir, car d'après elle il y avais des méchant partout, je lui demanda ou était papa…elle était rester silencieuse, son regarde d'habitude vif se vida d'un coup. »

Naruto fondais en larme, sa me fessais mal de le voir ainsi, je connaissais histoire des Namikaze, leur corps tu père fut retrouver dans le jardin, alors celle de la mère était toujours introuvable.

« Naruto…disais doucement Iruka, Tu n'es pas obliger de continuer, si sa te fait a ce point là arrête alors.

« Si Iruka je dois continuer,… Maman ouvrit doucement la porte, il y avais des cadavre partout…s'était des personne qui travailler pour nous, certain fessais le jardin d'autre la chambre,…maman ne voulais pas de cuisiner, car pour elle une femme devais savoir cuisiner » Dans un torrent de larme tu agrippa a Iruka je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, je me défait de étreint de Kakashi, puis doucement je me dirigeai vers toi, je me posais sur les marches doucement pour ne pas de surprendre, et enfin je te caressai tes cheveux blond, qui avais reprit leur couleur du soleil, quand tu sentie ma présence, tu me regardai avec tes yeux si bleu, si pur, tu me murmura comme tu le pouvais un désoler, je ne t'en veux pas, pourtant tu continuai a me le murmure d'un voix apeuré.

Itachi débarqua devant le hall, et remarqua Naruto en pleur de plus qui tenais ferment son tuteur, tout d'en regardant Sasuke, il descendit les marche doucement a son tour mes d'un pas plus lourd.

« Je pense qui est temps de manger mes chère convinsse » il le prononça d'un ton neutre et serein.

Kakashi quitta sa cachette sans se faire prendre évidemment, alors restai tout jours agripper a Iruka, mais Sasuke n'était pas loin de lui pour le surveiller. Tous regardais la table dans un silences totale, mais se silence ne dura pas très longtemps, car Deidara courais comme un enfant dans les escalier pour ensuite glisser sur le jolie carrelage et tomber sur le pauvre Iruka qui entraina dans sa chute Naruto, alors que lui-même agrippas a la personne la plus proche pour ne pas tomber, et cet personne essayer aussi agripper en attrapant évidemment son grand frère, le résultat fut totale, tout monde se retrouva a terre, même les Uchiwa peuvent tomber par terre. Et comme habitude s'est Sasuke qui égueulais Deidara pour s'est connerie farfelu

« Tes bête ou quoi ? Tu ne voies pas que tu dérange le peuple avec tes bestices, espèce insignifiant vers de terre ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas l'amour Sasuke, tu es juste jaloux de moi, le magnifique Deidara a la chevelure parfaire » Il secoua s'est cheveux doucement pour faire un effet devant son brun qui ne put résister avant vers son partenaire

« Tu vois Sasuke, moi je sais faire de effet, et moi j'ai un petit ami, et moi je sais s'est quoi amour ! » Deidara poussa un petit rire avant embrasser son tendre.

Evidemment Sasuke ne se laissa pas faire, un Uchiwa ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement que on le pense. Il attrapa son blond, et le tira vers lui, et lécha doucement en partant vers le bas de sa joue, tout d'en remontant pour essuyer les larme de son tendre, le petit Uzumaki rougissais fortement puis s'est yeux agrandit sur la surprise de la suite qui allais lui arrivé car il repoussé notre Ténébreux tant qui pouvais quand celui-ci plaqua s'est lèvre sur les siennes, il léchais doucement les lèvres, pour qui lui laisse accédait a sa bouche mais trop choquer sa bouche ne ouvrai point, et comme il n'était passez satisfait de sa réaction, Sasuke glissa délicatement sa main vers les fesse rebondit de son tendre pour les caresser doucement. Ce contact fit aussitôt ouvrit la douche de Naruto, Sasuke en profita pour il mettre sa langue et jouer un jolie ballet avec celle de son partenaire. Le petit blond n'en pouvais plus il avait besoin de respire un bon coup, mais Sasuke empêchât en lui mettant une pression plus important sur ses fesse, Naruto sentie un filet de bave glisser doucement sur le coté de sa joue, s'est pensée noir s'était envoler d'un coup. Après cette satisfaction, il retira s'est lèvres, on pouvait voir un Naruto troubler, sa bouche resta entrouverte, s'est yeux était devenu trouble et demi clos, se baiser l'avais légèrement existé.

Se qui avais oublié se que beaucoup de yeux rond les fixai avec beaucoup étonnement, cette scène ne fit pas que te effet a Naruto, Iruka resta stupéfait, s'est yeux allais sortie de son globe oculaire, mais s'est joue était un rouge vif. Alors que Deidara comprit aussitôt son erreur, il ne faillait jamais provoquer un Uchiwa il aura du le savoir de puis longtemps déjà.

« Alors Deid ? Je ne connais pas amours ? J'ai oublié te présenter mon petit ami, donc il s'appelle Naruto Namikaze »

Itachi fut choquer immédiatement a cette révélation, il devait absolument interroger se garçon, alors que Naruto fut une nouvelle fois choquer

« Tu as écouté Sasuke notre conversation ? S'est pout ça tu-tu…a et puis merde t'es chiant ! Je t'interdis de embrasser en publique ! C'est gênant !

«Sasuke eu un petit rictus envers Naruto et entraina Naruto à passer a table, qui était toujours trouble.

Mais Itachi, voulais avoir ses information absolument il attendit que tout monde passe a table, que Deidara arrête s'est connerie, et qui finisse enfin de manger, et d'un ton autoritaire, il demandait a tous de rester a table.

« Naruto, je veux que tu me dises exactement qui tu es, et Sasuke n'intervienne pas s'est extrêmement important »

Naruto racontait se qui avais dit a Iruka, cette fois-ci il attrapa la main de Sasuke qui était assise juste à coter de lui.

« Après que maman et moi quitta la cuisine et attrapa et me porta, et on traversa le salon a une vitesse folle, elle courais, dans le salon avec s'est talon, mais quelqu'un nous avais vu et commençai a tirer a tout bon champ, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, puis arriver vers la sortie, elle tomba en entrainant avec elle,…Ma mère se releva tant bien que ma et se débarrassa de s'est talon, elle me hurlais dessus pour que je continue a courir, sauf que la peur me paralyser, des personne se dirigeais vers ma mère avec des arme, il se rapprochais de plus en plus vers nous, alors elle me reprit dans s'est bras et se remit a courir cette fois ci elle était pied nu, je lui disais que j'avais peur, que je voulais voir papa je fermai les yeux car je ne pouvais plus supporter la vue tu sang sur les vêtements de ma mère , mais elle ne écoutais a peine et courais toujours, après avoir longtemps courut, elle me déposa a terre, j'ouvrit les yeux et aperçu la forêt et plus bas la ville »

Naruto marqua un silence dans son récit, puis il reprit en fixant Itachi tes yeux sans vaciller tu regard

« Elle agroupiez vers moi et disait d'une voix tendre que je devais être très fort, et te ne pas abandonner quoi qui arrive, je remarquais que s'est pied d'habitude propre, était sale avec divers blessure, puis d'un coup elle me secoua pour me faire revenir a elle et me demanda de lui promettre, s'est yeux était a moitié vide, il était rouge a cause des larmes qu'elle a couler, con visage était couvert de boue, mais je remarqua que tu sang coulais au niveau de son bras et de son ventre. Je lui demandais si s'était le sien, elle ne voulait pas me répondre et me redemanda de lui promettre au moment ou je lui promis, elle insistât pour que je me dirige vers la ville et de ne plus jamais utiliser mon vrais nom de famille. Doucement je descendis la longue cote et vu ma mère aller a une direction opposer de la mienne.

J'ai vécu longtemps dans la rue, en gardant le secret de mon existence, jusqu'à Iruka me trouve et me récupère. »

A cette dernière phrase, tout le monde regardai Itachi à présent, il regardait tous monde puis élança

« Enfaite si je t'ai demander de me raconter, s'est parce que notre mère connaissait la tienne très bien, s'est elle-même qui avais recruter ta mère, on s'est déjà rencontré il y a longtemps mais toi et Sasuke vous étiez des bébés a cet époque, ta mère connaissais la mienne depuis très longtemps, car elle était des amie d'enfance et avais grandit ensemble, toute deux était rentré dans une école de piano professionnel.

Itachi marqua une pause, avant te reprendre

« Se qui t'ai arriver, nous arriva a moi et Sasuke quelque jour plus tard, sauf que se fut notre père qui fut tuer, nous étions pas présent a se moment là dans la maison, ni ma mère, c'était un assassinat organiser, car notre père et le tien était eux aussi lié amitié garce a nos mères, ton père était un ministre très important tandis que mon père tenais la plus grosse entreprises du japon, tout deux avais découvert qui avais un trafic au sein de son entreprise et dans la politique, et quand ils le découvraient…se fut leur arrête de mort. Plus tard on retrouva le responsable de tout cela et ils ont été condamnés après cela.

Pour ma mère pourquoi elle n'est pas présente ? On a du alterner dans un asile, ayant perdu sa meilleur amie, s'est trop dur affronter la mort de son mari, elle était devenu folle et arrêta de jouer au pianos, peut de gens savent qu'elle est encore en vie, nous avons préfère la faire passer pour morte. Plus tard s'est Kakashi qui occupa de nous et à mes dix-huit ans je repris le flambeau de mon père

Après s'est révélation je compris la situation de Sasuke, j'ai aussi comprit pourquoi Itachi voulais absolument que je lui explique mon histoire. Itachi expliqua qu'il allait rechercher le corps de ma mère et allais faire quelque papier pour moi, pour que je retrouve mon héritage, je demandai alors a Itachi que je voulais garder Iruka comme tuteur, il ma dit qui y avais pas te problème et que s'est a Kakashi de occupe de affaire.

Pendant que je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Sasuke je vie Iruka et Kakashi embrasser tendrement dans un coin, je ne veux absolument pas savoir comment ils se sont retrouver ensemble, puis Sasuke me poussa légèrement dans intérieur de sa chambre, je crois que se soir mes fesses vont souffrit

_Même si mes ailes sont tachées je continuai à me battre_

(Note d'auteur : s'est un lycée riche donc même le sol et propre)


End file.
